Eevee's Story : Year 3
by alicetheflyeon- 6
Summary: A middle school student, a big sister, and a good friend to her classmates/long time friends. How will she be able to handle newfound romance and dealing with the ever changing moods of a teenager? This part of her story deals with life.
1. Ch 115 Strengthening Friendships

***March 20, 2552**

***Start of Spring Break**

I didn't think I would ever say these words but I'm finally having my first girls night sleepover. Honestly it was just an excuse for them to see my brother.

Hope was an old month now, really cute and healthy. In the Pokemon ageline our births is equivialent to an one year old human baby. Yet we cannot start walking until were Lv 1 and a half or Lv 2. I know it's complicated but that's how our aging genetically speaking is.

Anyways, me, *Eevee, and Fennekin we're currently giggling as he crawled to each one of us and we took turns holding him. I was his favorite of course.

"That's right come to your sister. Aww you get lots of kisses. Hehe! Smooch! Smooch! Smooch!"

**SNAP!**

I blinked in surprise to see Fennekin snapping a picture of us with her cellphone.

"Now to post this onto my- Oof! Haha!"

I tossed a pillow at her with my free paw.

"Oh no you don't! I call disruption of my personal life!"

I tossed another pillow at her which she happily snapped too. Then *Eevee hit her with another pillow, then me, and just like that we were having a pillow fight.

"Ha ha ha! Take this! Oww!"

"Yah take this! Hahaha! Oof! You're gonna regret that!"

"Take that! And this! Hahaha! Oh! Hahaha! Yah!"

I set my brother aside while the pillowing ensued.

"Hahaha! Mmph! Yah ha ha!"

"Eh! Eh! Eh! Oof! Take this! Mmph! Oww!"

"OWW! That hurt take this!"

"HIYAH!!"

Eevee picked up two pillows and tossed them hard into our faces.

"Time for a whirlpool!"

"*Eevee no!"

But I was too late and *Eevee cast a Shadow Ball onto the pillows onto the floor. They all exploded into a flurry of feathers.

"Ah! Puff! Puff! Thanks for ruining all the pillows *Eevee!"

"No problem!"

She said with a laugh and laid down in the feathers. We were all too lazy to clean it up so we followed suit and laid down to stare at the ceiling.

Hope silently crawled next to me and I just held him close and kissed his forehead.

"Aww no fair I want to hold him..."

"Okay fiiinnnnneeee! Hope go to Fennekin."

He happily listened and crawled to Fennekin who greeted him with a giggle and a gentle hold.

"Be careful with him he's fragile."

"I know I know because he's a baby. But he's not just fragile he's adorable. Yes you are little baby."

"Ugh I'm gonna throw up with how sappy you two are over a baby. He's just a baby."

With those words we both snickered and gently laid Hope next to her.

"What no don't give him to me!"

She took one look at him we laughed as she tried to resist his cuteness.

"Okay fine he's a little cute..."

He giggled at her as she held him up and waved up his little arms in joy!

"Okay that's enough go back to your sister."

"Yes come back to Eevee my little baby brother...Aww..."

I held him next to me with a smile and gently rubbed his back.

"Wish I had a little brother."

"Maybe you'll get one soon guys."

"Not me. I'll always be an only child."

"What makes you say that *Eevee?"

"Uh. Nevermind it's nothing. But can you imagine if Fennekin had a little brother or sister. There will be another Pokemon to constantly annoy me."

"Hey! You looking to start something?"

"What you wanna go?"

"Now now guys don't fight."

Just another day in my life.

***115 ~ Sylveon**

Eevee texted me earlier that she and the girls we're hanging out so me and the guys decided to do the same.

I drove us to now Celestial Cove to spend the night at the beach. We were currently water wrestling but so far it was fun.

"Argh!"

I was tossed into the water by Ryu and then he tackled Froakie into the deep.

"Argh! It's hard to- beat you here Froakie."

"Well I am A- Water Type!"

I swam back to them in amusement.

"You sure didn't hold back Ryu. You tossed me faster than my expectations for college!"

I tossed a Swift at them both and they both tried to swim away but they couldn't dodge it.

"Hahaha! I thought you guys knew you cannot avoid it!"

I used Calm Mind as they awkwardly recovered and charged at me with attack moves. I dodged both of them and just tossed them into the water with my ribbon feelers.

"Whoah! You got strong Sylveon! I'll have to start practicing more! Don't want you to surpass me!"

I smugly smirked at him as I easily blocked his his Karate Chop.

"Same here!"

We spent I don't know how many hours trading blows and laughed as we went on. By the time we finished the sun was setting behind us and we just laid on our backs in the water, laughing and very well out of breath.

"Phew that was fun! Hahaha!"

"You said it! Geez you both make it hard for me to keep up with you guys! Hahaha!"

"You betcha your ass we do! Hahaha!"

"***yawn **Well do you guys want to start setting up camp?"

"Hell yeah!!"

"Let's go for it!"

They said that but they really made me do most of the work! But then again my feelers do everything for me so that would explain it. When I finished the sun had completely set and Ryu and Froakie we're sitting beside the campfire.

I tiredly lied down in my sleeping bad and looked up at the stars.

"Hey Froakie."

"***yawn **What?"

"Do you like Fennekin?"

I turned in surprise when I realized what Ryu said.

"No... Why do you ask?"

"Oh okay. I just wanted to know if you did so I can see if I had competition or not."

"So you like Fennekin, Ryu?"

"Umm well kind of."

"A yes or no will suffice with this question. Do you like her or not?"

"To be honest I'm not sure. But I do think she is pretty interesting so for now I'll just try to decide how I feel about her."

"Fair enough."

"How about you Sylveon? What girl caught your eye?"

"Well I like Eevee."

"Umm which one?"

I turned slightly pink at that comment.

"No I mean as a friend."

"What? Oh come on dude, that's what you always say. I'm sure at least one of the girls attracts you. Or is there actually another one that you like?"

"Well I- I just don't know."

I really don't why this was making me feel both shy and uncomfortable, but that's how I felt.

"Come on we can keep a secret. This is guy talk dude, what goes in this talk stays in this talk."

"Well our friends are charming and spirited. I just don't know because I've never felt that feeling before. I'm a bit of a late bloomer in that category and talking about it really bums me out you know."

"Alright dude. It's cool."

I quietly looked at the stairs as I got lost in my thoughts. Thinking about everything I had been through up until this point right now.

Maybe I should try dating at least before I have to get ready for college. When I say it like It's pretty unfair to whoever I take a liking too. I'm such a terrible pokemon.


	2. Ch 116 A dizzying glance

***March 21, 2552**

***Eevee's house**

***5:30pm**

"WAHHHHH!!! WAAHHHHH! WAHHHH! WAAAHHHH!"

"Oh! What's wrong my little baby? Don't worry mama is here-"

"Argh! I can't focus on my studies! I'm going upstairs!"

I said as I grabbed my textbook and begrudgingly headed upstairs. Nobody was free to hang out today so I was taking the time to study. But it was hard to do that when my brother would not stop crying.

I quickly closed my bedroom door silencing some of the babies cries, and sat down in my desk chair to continue with my reading.

"So when you kick your opponent you make sure to make contact with their weak spots, while placing your other foot firmly on the ground so you're not easy to trip. Seems easy enough, I just wish I had someone to practice with."

Tap!

"But I need to practice my kicks by myself every now and then, otherwise I'm never getting anywhere."

Tap!

Tap!

"Wait what's that noise?"

I turn towards my bedside window just in time to see a rock tap on it. I get up, crawl up onto my bed, and angrily open my window.

"HEY! WHOEVER'S DOING THAT STOP IT! OWW!"

A small rock smacked me in the eye.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Eevee!! Are you okay?!"

I looked down while rubbing my eye to find Sylveon below wearing a black leather jacket and blue t-shirt.

"What's with the jacket? You usually just wear a shirt."

"I was suppossed to go on a date with a girl from class today, but she cancelled last minute and now I have nobody to go to the movies with."

"Well that's too bad. Why are you here then?"

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go with me. Well that is if you want to."

"Sure. Just wait outside for a minute, I'll be right down."

He gave me a paw up as I closed my window. I closed my book and grabbed a pink coat from the coatrack on the way out.

I tiptoed down the stairs to hear mom still trying to calm Hope down. I fought back laughter as I stepped outside and quietly closed the door. The weather was still a little chilly but the snow was nearly melted so it was nice outside.

"Ready to go?"

"I sure am. What movie are we watching?"

"I believe it's called V for Vendetta, or something like that."

"Sounds a little invigorating. But something that could be interesting. Can't wait to see it."

***At the theater**"His vocabulary is impressive you almost don't think he has a problem."

"I'll have to agree on that."

"The breakfast he's making looks really good."

"It's called 'Eggie in a basket'. My mum and I used to make them all the time back in the Galar Region."

"Send me the recipe please. It looks so good."

"Will do."

"Oh my Arceus what he did to her was really uncalled for! Why did he do that?!"

"He wanted to teach her how to live a life without fear of death and just live on everyday like every person used to."

"I don't understand it- Oh my I take it back this scene is very emotional."

I spent the rest of the movie wiping my tears away. Even after we stepped out I could not stop crying.

"Hey you okay there Eevee?"

I looked up with a small laugh after Sylveon placed a paw on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry I just emotionally lost it when I saw the ending. I guess you could say he was an anti-hero all the way."

"Indeed he was. Here have a tissue."

"Thank you."

I blew my nose as we headed back to Sylveon's car and he opened the door for me to slide in.

"Want to go anywhere else Eevee?"

"Well how about Central Park? I want to practice a new move I learned, and I need a sparring partner."

"Okay let's go."

***At the park**"Mmph!"

"Hehehe! Well you almost had it. Try going a little quicker next time. You nearly had me."

"Pah! That was cold!"

"Sorry let me help you up."

When he started helping me up I took advantage of the situation and kicked his toe with the back of my foot.

"Ouch!"

I elbowed his chest and he started to fall backwards... Until he used the momentum to kick me in the back sending me flying and landing facefirst in the snow again. I looked back in annoyance to see him already standing up. But I was a bit tired already so I flopped down in defeat.

"Let's take a break."

"Sounds good."

We both sat down at a nearby bench and started drinking water.

"How did you get so good at self defense?"

"Well it all goes back to when I first moved here fourteen years ago. I was the new kid from a new region with a wierd sounding accent. I was often made fun of for being both a foreigner and having almost no talent in battle. I was picked on so much it slowly led to being beaten up so they could prove I standed no chance against anyone and to slowly lower my self confidence."

"That's terrible."

"Yeah and for a second I almost believed them."

"Hold on, you? Let other pokemon get to you? That doesn't sound like the mentor, the wise advisor, dear friend, and showoff Sylveon that I know."

"I was a different pokemon back then, just barely 5 years old too. I had no chance of standing against them. To them I was just an easy target who they often enjoyed using as their private punching bag. If it wasn't for my mother I wouldn't have the confidence I have now because she was the only one I had that believed in me. She inspired me to be better than them and keep on smiling no matter what. I learned to fight by practicing non-stop and I've held thay idealogy and training routine ever since."

"Is that why you helped me two years ago? Because it was reminding you of what happenned to you all those years ago?"

"In a way but it was really because I always help someone in need. Nobody should have to struggle and be without someone to support them."

"So I was just 'someone in need' to you all those years back? Is that it?"

"No no you weren't- You were a-uhh"

I lowered my eyebrows as he looked uncertain while trying to think of word not to offend me.

"I was what?"

"You were- Argh! Look I just wanted to help you."

"I thought you knew by now that I don't like it when other pokemon help me."

"Come on Eevee- I thought you-"

"HYAAAH!"

I tried a swipe kick to his face but he easily leaned back to dodge it. I swung a punch at him which he moved his head to avoid it. Tried the opposite fist but the same thing happenned.

It was making me irritated so I tried rapid punches. He picked up his arms to block and was laughing as I attempted to keep on punching him.

"You were trying to lower my guard down by using our friendship as bait. Pretty smart."

"Argh! I'll get you eventually!"

I attempted to kick his stomach but he easily blocked it by kneeing me into the air. Without any other options I grabbed his jacket and we both rolled off the bench like a ball.

"Wh-whoah!"

"Aahhh!!"

I just saw blurs until we finally came to stop not before my head hit something hard and I clenched it as I landed on something soft.

"Ouch that hurt..."

I said as I massaged my forehead and tried to stop seeing the world spin.

"Yeah that did hurt..."

I looked down to see Sylveon massaging the back of his head.

"Hey are you okay-"

It wasn't until then that I realized that I was on top of him. I felt my cheeks go hot out of nowhere.

"Oww are you okay Eevee?"

He said as he looked like he was snapping back to attention and carelessly touched my forehead.

"Ye-ye-yeah...I'm f-fine..."

He raises an eyebrow as he looked up at me in concern and confusion. Not knowing what else to do I awkwardly got off him.

"You sure?"

"Yeah! Yup! Yes I am! Nothing to worry about here! Ehehehe..."

"Okay..."

"What are we sitting around here for?! Come on let's make snow angels!!"

I skipped away and Sylveon got up to follow me.

"But you'll get frostbite that way, Eevee!"

"It's okay!!! I don't mind!!!"

I shouted as I fell facefirst into the slush. I just had to put something cold on my face to stop the blushing! Why the hell was I blushing so hard?!

I turned around with an awkward laugh.

"Hahaha! Come on down Sylveon it's great!"

"Okay...But if you start feeling sick then I'm taking you back home."

He said with slight worry as he laid down beside me.

"Come on wave you arms Sylveon!"

"Alright."

"Wohoo! Whooo!"

He looked at me with another raised eyebrow but before you know it was laughing too.

"Hahahaha! You do realize how silly and wierd you are acting right now Eevee?"

"You know what for once I don't care!I just wanna have fun!"

I said as I rolled away from him down a snowy hill. I was laughing like an idiot but it was better than being embarassed. Sylveon rolled after me and came to a stop with his head barely touching mine also laughing hysterically.

"Hahaha! God you're so much fun to hang out with Eevee! I would die of boredom if you didn't exist. So hahahaha thank you!"

"Hehehe you're welcome... Hahahaha!!!"

We both laughed and looked up to the sky. It was begginning to snow a bit so we stopped laughing and just watched the falling snow.

"Pretty."

"Yes it is."

I turned to look at him again and caught him looking at me.

"What?"

"I just thought of something to make this evening better."

"What is that?"

"Hot apple cider after rolling around in the snow making ceramic art."

"Hehe! That sounds great right now."

"Well come on let's go."

He quickly stood and offered me his paw. I took it and he pulled up.

"Whoah! My legs are all wobbly!"

"Oh do you need help walking?"

"No I'm fine."

"R-right. Let's go!"

He eagerly pulled me forward holding my paw the entire time.


	3. Ch 117 Unexpected Waters

***Big lake on** **Ryu's property**

***March 23, 2552**

***2:30pm**

**~Ryu**

"You can do it *Eevee! Don't let her get the upper hand!"

Me and Sylveon were watching the girls wrestle underwater. We stood in the water about up to my waist and up to Sylveon's neckline. We ocassionally see them every now and then.

"I know that- It's hard- she's tough-"

"I'm trying- not to- let you- win-"

Eevee jumped on *Eevee and they both sunk down for a good 5 seconds.

"Who do you think's gonna win Sylveon? Sylveon?"

When I said that to him he showed no signs of hearing what I said. It was staring at them both in concern, it only took me a few seconds to realize what's going on.

I smiled in amusement and quickly inhaled to shout at him.

"SYLVEON!!"

"Ah! What?"

"I asked who do you think's going to win?"

"Oh it's hard to say. They both look like they've got the upper hand."

"I can see that. You've been _examining _them both pretty well."

Silence followed. I smiled slightly when he realized what I said and blushed out of embarassment.

"Not like that! Don't isinuate inappropriate things Ryu!"

"Okay. It just looked like you were _concentrating_ on one of the girls in particular."

"Well of course I watch over Eevee all the time. I promised myself that I would. Her safety and happiness is my number one priority."

"Fair enough. Even though I never mentioned a name so.."

More silence followed.

"Their pretty cute aren't they?"

"It's more polite to say pretty. That's what my mum taught me."

We looked to see the girls splashing even harder but neither could gain the advantage.

"Hey Sylveon can I tell you something?"

"Sure comrade, what's up?"

"It's about my aura."

"Is it about your control over it?"

"No it's not that. I can't use it anymore."

"What?! What do you can't use it anymore?!"

"I can't tap into it anymore. I noticed it a week after I woke up from my coma. I couldn't even make a spark no matter how hard I tried. Nowadays I can't even make an Aura Sphere appear. I can't use my sights either it's almost like it's all gone."

"Can you feel it inside you?"

"Almost nothing. Just a flicker of the monster pack I used to feel. I'm just powerless now. I hate feeling this weak. Like all my aura was drained out if me just to wake me up. Promise you won't tell Eevee about this, I wouldn't be able to stand it if she knew."

"If that's what you wish then fine. But I hope you know it. But I hope you know it won't be easy keeping this from her. She's as sharp as a whip, maybe not as much as Eevee, but even she can tell when something's wrong. Plus you know she worries about you a lot, so it makes it even more difficult. From now on I suggest trying to keep fighting to a minimum, think you can do that?"

"I don't know if I can but I'll try."

"Good. Hey Eevee!"

I flinched as I watched him start making really wierd movements to show the girls.

*Eevee looked oblivious and kept on kept on wrestling, but Eevee on gave a slight nod to Sylveon.

"Dude what are you doing?"

"Shh! Don't let her hear you!"

We looked back to the girls to see Eevee elbow *Eevee in the gut and then toss her away.

"Whoah she's strong."

That's when I understood what he did.

"Wait a minute did you help her?"

"Help her? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Alright but if *Eevee figures it out you helped Eevee you're on your own dude."

As I said those words *Eevee suddenly stood up looking very furious. We thought she was going to charge at Eevee and she did for a second...

When she suddenly headed in our direction with fury.

"Oh s*it."

"Let's run for it dude!"

We barrelled to the shore as Eevee swam towards us like a mad animal.

"YOU AS*HOLES RUINED MY CHANCE AT WINNING! YOU'RE BOTH GOING TO DIE!"

"WHA- AAHHH!!"

"WHOAHH!!"

We stepped on the shore and ran as fast as we possibly could. We looked back and narrowly dodged an incoming Shadow Ball.

"Hey Sylveon!"

"What?"

"You forgot Quick Attack right?!"

"Yes! What about it?!"

"I meant it when I said you're on your own! Seeya!"

I zoomed away with Quick Attack as Sylveon shouted at me.

"Hey! Whooah!"

I turned around to see *Eevee grab one of his ribbons and pull him back hard.

***117~ Sylveon**I turned around quickly after getting pulled and narrowly dodged a swing to the face.

"*Eevee! Leave him alone!"

"It was you wasn't it? You helped her! Well I've got one thing to say to you!"

She grabbed me by my front ribbons and pulled me close into we were face face.

"DO THAT AGAIN AND I'LL KICK YOUR F*CKING ASS!"

"Now I'm sure you don't want to do that. Because I do have a fine ass."

"Wait what?"

I only used Attract for emergencies and this seemed like one.

"You heard me, princess..."

I gave a sly smile to add to the effect.

"Keep going sweetie."

I hated using this move. Forcing a girl to flirt with you just didn't feel right. Why did I let Ryu wrap me into it again? Maybe I should try something like Protect next time.

"How about you don't kill me darling? How does that sound?"

"Anything you ask gorgeous."

She happily let go of me and sat down with complete obedience.

"Dude did you use Attarct on her?"

"It was all I could think of. Please don't tell her I did that when she snaps out of it."

"Got it. And Eevee your face is red."

"Oh is it? I guess I'm getting sun burned. Maybe we should start heading back."

"Sounds good. Let's g-"

"RYUUUU!! WHERE ARE YOUUU?!!!"

We all looked around at the sound of a female sing songy voice.

"Who is that Ryu? It sounds like whoever knows that knows you."

"I do. I think it's my sister Lu-"

"Oh there you are little brother."

We all turned to see two Lucarios heading in our direction. One let go of the others arm and walked on over to us.

"Ryu! It's so good to see you again little brother!"

She gave Ryu a tight hug picking him up a little off the ground.

"Nice to see you too Luca. Guys this is my older sister."

"Oh nice to meet all three of you. Any friend of Ryu's a friend of mine."

I forgot I haven't ended my move Attract so I quickly snapped my paw to turn it off.

"Wha- wha- What happenned?"

"Oh you passed out *Eevee so we just left you here on the shore. Good thing you're awake now you can meet Ryu's sister Luca."

"Oh hello new Lucario."

"Hello to you too. And you and you."

She quickly shook all our paws. Her's were really soft.

"I don't mean to be rude but why are you here Luca? I thought you had a fashion show coming up soon."

"Oh I still do I just postponed it two weeks. I came here because I have someone for you to meet. Lucius!"

A tall clean cut Lucario stepped forward politely taking Luca's arm.

"Nice to meet you everyone."

"Hello. Who are you?"

"Ryu this is Lucius, my fiance. We're here to get married, didn't mother tell you?"

Ryu turned pale at this news.

"Oh boy."

Eevee whispered to me. I just nodded in agreement.

"I don't mean


	4. Ch 118 Wedding Bell Blues

Back in Ryu's room

~ Sylveon

We all sat awkwardly in a circle staring at Ryu who was currently a statue on the floor. Me and *Eevee had to drag him upstairs after he stiffened up and fell back once his sister left with her fiancee.

"Ryu we understand this situation was rather... sudden for you. But could you please snap out if it now, we're all worried for you comrade."

He refused to budge at my comment.

"He's not in a coma again is he?"

"Well I wouldn't say that-"

"If he is in a fucking coma I'll f*cking punch him out of it!"

"*Eevee."

"Well what else do you want me to say?!"

"I'll try talking to him. Umm, Ryu?"

He still remained frozen on the spot I nearly snickered when I saw his O face, but stopped as Eevee tried talking to him.

"If your sister announced she's getting married when's the wedding?"

"Eevee!"

"Well I'm sorry I don't see you trying Sylveon!"

"What do you want me to do? I spoke to him just a few minutes ago and he didn't-"

"Knowing my mom she'll probably want to start as soon as possible!"

"Well welcome back to Earth Ryu."

"Hmph! You're lucky you didn't wake up with a concu-"

"Anyways we're glad you're up Ryu!"

He just sighed and leaned his head on the table.

"You alright brother?"

"Honestly yes. I am happy for my sister and all I was just shocked because I haven't heard from her in a while and the first time I see her again is because she's getting married."

"That's good. No need for there to be resentment between family."

***vibrate *vibrate**

I turned to my cell phone to see six missed calls from my mother.

"Sh*t!"

"Wow I thought I would never see the day where Sylveon curses."

"Well I have a good reason to because I've been worrying my mom sick since I lost track of time."

"It's barely four o clock."

"I know but I don't want to make her worry more than I probably already have."

I said as I slipped on my sweater and started heading out.

"Oh Eevee do you want to come with? I could drop you off if you want me too."

"No that's fine. I'll just text my parents I'm spending the night here, but thanks anyways."

Awkward silence followed.

"Oh okay. I'll be back for the wedding then. Seeya guys."

As I hurried downstairs and started calling my mum I felt a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. I don't know why I felt concerned about Eevee brushing my offer like that, but I quickly shoved those feelings aside when my mom answered.

"Yeah hi mom, I'm so sorry I worried you. I'm on my way home right now."

***118 ~ Eevee**

I don't know why but when Sylveon left why did he look so dejected? It was almost like I hurt his feelings. But I quickly dismissed these thoughts thinking I was over thinking again and started giddly talking about dresses with Eevee.

"Oh my Arceus we're going to be at a wedding! What color dresses do you think we should wear?!"

"I don't know I'm already too excited thinking about it! I can't think clearly for once!"

"I know I can't believe it. I'm so indecisive now! Ryu, what color do you think we should wear?!"

"Umm... wear what you think looks pretty on you?"

"Urgh nevermind you totally killed the mood!"

"Right. Remember that or the fact that you're actually pretty b*tchy."

I flinched when I realized what Ryu just said to *Eevee. I turned to see her reaction and it looked like she was fighting the urge to punch him.

But she smugly laughed the insult off and flipped him off. I laughed nervously and without warning they started shouting right now. I was not good at diffusing fights so I awkwardly just sat there as they shouted at each other. At least the maid announcing Ryu's mom bought pizza outside the door stopped them.

***March 26th 2552 - 2:00pm**

I sat in the front row with Ryu on my left and *Eevee on my right. Ryu's sister's wedding was about to start. This was the quickest the Lucario's could plan her wedding on such short notice.

The reception was outside with a white venue and white lillies as the theme. We were all waiting for the bride of course but I was waiting for Sylveon.

"Hey *Eevee where's Sylveon?"

"I have no idea he hasn't answered any of our texts. I'm starting to wonder if something happened, because I know Sylveon would never go back on his word. So maybe something happenned."

I came to a sudden realization, what is it about me turning him down like that earlier? Did it really bother him that much? Argh I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Everyone please rise-"

I really felt depressed right now. I checked my phone again wondering if he just forgot to message us in a hurry.

"Hey Eevee. I wouldn't worry too much Sylveon will be here. He's probably just running late."

"Okay. I sure hope so he's already missing everything."

***7:00pm**

The reception was beautiful watching Luca and Lucius say their vows was so terribly touching. I think I even saw Ryu cry a little.

They both reminded me of how much my parents loved and supported each other everyday. And now this couple is going to make that step together it really gets you in the feels. But after all that excitement died down I started realizing again that Sylveon still wasn't there.

If something really was up with him why wasn't he saying anything? Was what I told him really bothering him after all? Argh I hate having not having any answers and nothing but questions.

"Here Eevee some punch. You look like you're ready to snap."

"Thanks Ryu. Hey why's is there a red mark on your face?"

"Oh Eevee slapped me after I stepped on her foot while dancing. I came over here to blow off some steam."

"I see. Did you apologize to her?"

Ryu nearly choked on his punch when I said that, obviously meaning he didn't.

"Umm excuse me. You'll be fine by yourself Eevee?"

"Yeah I'll be good. Just go apologize already."

"Alright."

I took a sip of my punch as Ryu walked off.

"As much as it feels to admit It's not much fun without Sylveon."

I said that just as a pair of paws suddenly came up behind me and covered my eyes.

"Guess who-"

I turned around and punched Sylveon on the arm.

"Ouch!"

"Jerk! Do you realize how worried we all were for you?! Where the hell have you been?!"

"I'm sorry Eevee. I had to take care of some family things at home and I didn't have time to try and contact you for the past few days. I rushed over here as soon as I could I hope you're not mad."

"Well I am Sylveon. You didn't message us and you just showed up out of nowhere expecting me not to be upset at you. It's really hard not to be upset, how dare you make me worry like that. Especially if it was about something important."

"I'm really sorry Eevee. Will you let me make it up to you please?"

"With what?"

"Would you mind dancing with me? I'll also tell you what I was doing this whole time if you say yes. So please?"

"Well, since you said please."

He chuckled a little, thanked me, and gently led me to the dance floor.

"So what happened back at home?"

"Me and mother went to court."

"About what?"

"It was to testify against my father so he don't get a chance at parole."

"Your dad is in prison for what?"

He went silent and just for a second he looked angry and slightly worried like he was remembering something awful. He quickly shook his head out of it and said.

"It's complicated but what is important was that my dad had a chance to be taken out of prison just if he's on good behavior for 8 or 9 years. We went to make sure that would not happen because father is a terrible pokemon that deserves his entire sentence. And we won and through all the drama I nearly forgot about the wedding so once it was over I grabbed my tux and rushed over. Am I forgiven yet?"

"Almost. I just have one more question. Do you despise your father?"

I have never seen him like this it was honestly a little scary, but I somehow understood his pain at the same time. He was scared but mostly relieved so that was good.

"Does my opinion of him really matter?"

"I am trying to understand everything and from what I can tell you don't speak too highly of him. Why?"

He went silent, looking slightly afraid to answer.

"Sorry was that too much. You don't have to answer."

"No It's fine. He was never a good father to me growing up. I could never seem to understand him and when I found out he was harming my mother and she hid it from me..."

I softened up a bit when I saw the hurt look on his face.

"I knew that I could never forgive him for that. And after he did something unimaginable I resented him ever since. I care about my mother and once I saw it for my own eyes what he did to her, or rather this was going on for a long time now. I just wanted to put that moster to justice."

I have never seen Sylveon ever hate another pokemon but I know when he does It's for a good reason. His dad did something awful in the past and he's both hurt from it and worried that if he gets out he'll come back to ruin his life again. I don't need to know more than that.

"Okay. I forgive you."

"Wha- Hehehaha! Eevee You're the best you know that?!"

He dipped me down as he said that.

"I wouldn't say best Sylveon but whatever works for you."

"No I mean it. You always listen to what I have to say and you don't mind spending time with me. You're really special Eevee."

"Well thank you I guess."

I flushed a little at his comment, smiled and laughed as he started spinning me faster.

"Nice dress by the way."

"I should say the same about your tuxedo even if you've worn it before."

"If that's a compliment, I'll take it."

He said as he sweetly smiled and handed me a lily.

"I hope you do."

I put the flower in my ear and we continued to dance.


	5. Ch 119 Truth be Told

~ Sylveon

"Phew what a dance that was! I need some air."

"Oh you want to walk over to the steps then?"

"Alright. Sounds good."

We both walked away from the party and headed to the steps of the mansion. We sat down on the bottom step and looked at the woods. A slight breeze picked up.

"Brr! I didn't realize how cold it was tonight. Isn't it already late March? Why is still so chilly?"

"Oh here take my coat."

I took off my jacket and placed it on Eevee's shoulders.

"You're a lifesaver thanks."

"Don't mention it."

I felt myself go a little pink but it was probably because of the chill.

"Even though it's cold now a lot has happenned."

"That's putting it lightly. A lot has happenned in the past two years."

"Has it really been two years? It feels like 12."

"It's bizarre how much has happenned after I met you at the tree crying."

"Oh yeah. It has been a while since then. You taught me how to use Protect and how to battle. I defeated that psychopath on my own thanks to your help. We met Ryu and he learned about his secret. I learned how to swim. He attacked us both unable to control it and you almost died."

"Let's not talk about that part."

"Oh sorry. Then we met *Eevee and she started a rivalry with Fennekin. She eventually became friends with Ryu and then us. Ryu evolved into a Lucario. *Eevee learned about his secret and is trying to help him control it. Fennekin likes Ryu and hates *Eevee. We hang out at the beach, the gym, Magikonalds, and Central Park. We wrecked some of Ryu's parties. I became a big sister to Hope. You got your driver's liscence. Ryu was in a coma for several months and woke up on Valentines Day. And after all that were still good friends."

"Yeah we did."

I looked up at the stars. I was hit with the entire realization of what we have all been through together. So much that I remembered to mention something to Eevee from long ago.

"Hey Eevee?"

"Yes Sylveon?"

I don't know why but I flushed a little at seeing Eevee wearing my coat jacket. But I quickly dismissed these thoughts and remembered what I was going to say.

"Do you remember that story you told me from when you were young?"

"Which one?"

"The uh- the one where you almost drowned?"

"Oh that one. What of it?"

"Do you remember anything in particular about it?"

"Not really. I was only about 2 or 3 when it happened. Every time I try to remember it just flashes back and then everything goes dark."

"Oh I see."

"Actually wait I do remember something."

"Really? What?"

"Well..."

***Ch 119 ~ ???**

***10 years ago**

"Bwwah! Bwwah! Aah! Umpf! Umpf!"

I could barely see above the waves and my stubby little arms could barely keep me up. I heard a incoming voice. No, someone swimming my way.

"Hold on little one I'm coming!"

"Ah! Ah! Umpf! Umpf! Umpf! Bah! Koff! Bah! Umph-"

I sunk down but my arms were too tired to swim back up. I just sunk down and down and down...

A paw reached out to me and everything went black. I felt myself float there in the darkness. When I felt a strong rush of air and a light engulfed me.

"Bwahahahahhack!"

I coughed and vomited my food and some salt water onto the beach. My vision was really blurry. I wanted to cry, I gulped up precious amounts of air. Slowly my vision was coming into focus.

"fuedo- wat... You scared me for a second little one. At least your breathing and well."

I wanted more air and I think I saw a slightly blurry figure of a shiny Eevee. He had blue eyes and was about to help me up when he turned and ran.

I held out a paw to him and everything went black.

***Ch 119 ~ Sylveon**

***Present day 8:00pm (March 26, 2552)**

"And that's pretty much it."

_'Wow so she remembers that much?'_

"I'm pretty sure without that pokemon I wouldn't be alive today."

"Thank Arceus for that."

"Yeah. Wait why did you want me to talk about it?"

"Because I was the one that saved you that day Eevee."

She went quiet. I was starting to wonder if she was going to believe me or not when the realization started to hit her.

"You mean that was you?! You saved my life?!"

"Yes it took a while to remember it myself. But after you told me your story I started wondering why it sounded so familiar. But after mom reminded me that I did indeed save someone at 8 when it came out on the news a few days later. I wanted to tell you it was me then but after that day the police said you and your family moved away. I remmebered the dates and after spending more and more time at the cove the more it started to make sense. It sounds like a major coincedence, but after I began to remember I was 100% sure I saved you a decade ago. And I'm glad I did, because I wouldn't have been the dear friend I am to you now. So Eevee thank you for that-"

She suddenly jumped at me and gave me a tight embrace.

"You're welcome Sylveon! Thank you so much for saving not once but twice! You're too good for me..."

She began to tremble as she embraced me tighter. My heart began to pound furiously all of my emotions filled me up at once, overwhelming me with her tearful hug and making me flush to an extreme degree.

I patted her head, held her back, trying my best to hide my flustering.

"Oh it's no problem Eevee."

**119*Eevee**

"I'm really sorry *Eevee, will you forgive me?"

"Okay fine. I forgive you for stepping on my foot already Ryu. Are you happy now?"

"Thanks, I thought you hated me for good."

"***sigh **No I don't hate you. You just annoy me the hell out of me sometimes. Just try to actually apologize more often and you just might start annoying me a little less."

I was about to sip some punch when I turned to see someone familiar sitting on the mansion steps. Two figures to be exact.

"Hold on is that Eevee and Sylveon?"

"Where? Oh over there."

We both looked over there and I spat out my punch onto the grass when I saw her hug him.

"Puah!"

Ryu just continued staring at them both completely frozen.

"Is there something going on between them?"

"Well I don't know about that-"

"Come on Ryu. I may not like the romance stuff but even I can tell something's up with them."

"I don't know about that. Maybe they're just good friends *Eevee. Don't read so much into it."

"Hmm."

I looked at them again to see Sylveon awkwardly hug Eevee back.


	6. Ch 120 Feelings in Hot Water

***March 29, 2552 ~ 2:00pm**

***Aromatisse Bathhouse**

**~ Eevee**

"Wow can't believe we managed to snag tickets here. How did you manage to get them again *Eevee?"

"My dad was given the tickets at work as a bonus for whoever managed to earn a raise in accounting. But he can hardly spend time with me as it is, since he always works overtime, so he gave them to me to go with my friends. And now we're here."

"Well thanks again*Eevee. It's not everyday we all go so we appreciate the invite. Right guys?"

"Sure I'm cool with it."

Sylveon commented currently driving us over there.

"And as rich as my family is we actually don't spend a lot of time at the hotsprings. So going is actually fun."

"Hehe! I bet it is handsome."

We brought Fennekin and Froakie along, not really minding since *Eevee invited them. Fennekin still having a crush on Ryu had managed to get rid of her shyness.

But what caught me by surprise was that Ryu actually smiled back at her. This made Fennekin wag her tail at him and begin 'chatting' with him when it was actually full-on flirting.

I rode shotgun and couldn't help but giggle at everyone.

"Glad to see you're smiling Eevee, it's really cute. You should do it more often."

"Oh thank you Sylveon. And you think my smile is cute?"

"Yes. Very."

"Oh...um well I think yours is-"

"Oh look guys we're here!"

We all cheered when we turned to look at where *Eevee was pointing.

"Wow it's so big."

"I can't wait to give it a shot."

"Wait Fennekin slow down!"

Fennekin practically barreled out of the car pulling Froakie and Ryu along.

"Hey wait up guys! Fennekin don't pull Ry- I mean the guys like that. They don't need your help."

I closed the car door Sylveon already in tow.

"Hehe. Fennekin sure is more hyper nowadays."

"You're telling me. She sure said a lot on the drive over. She sure seemed to have changed while everyone else is still pretty much the same."

We were catching up with them when *Eevee and Ryu began to argue again.

"Oh please Ryu, why would I be jealous of her?"

"Because she's peppy and hyper and you're rude and insensitive?"

"I am _not_. That's how _you_ are."

"No that's you."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"Am not! Just kidding. Are!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

Me and Sylveon kept behind them. Why are they always like that?

"They never change do they?"

"They do say, "Two pokemon that argue all the time really care about each other a lot."

"I guess so."

"Also I honestly don't mind us all just spending time together. At least before we all start school again."

"Yeah let's just enjoy each other's company while we can."

I was about to take Sylveon's paw when he walked forward and I missed him.

It caught me by surprise...wait why was I surprised?

I pushed it aside and caught up with everyone.

"Okay the girls will take the bath gels for softer skin and nice smell, while the guys take the bath with the special salt."

"Does it really matter *Eevee? Isn't it just hot water?"

"Oh shut up you guys, you don't like smelling nice anyways."

"Point taken."

We all walked down the hall to the indoor hot springs . Each going to the rooms with specified gender of course.

"Wow it's looks so nice."

"Phew it's even steamier than I thought in here. And that's coming from someone that's used to colder climate."

"So you'll be fine in here, *Eevee?"

"Oh it's okay I'll manage."

"Be careful there *Eevee don't want to get boiled up now do we? Though it would be to my greatest enjoyment."

"Shut up Fennekin. You're only bragging because you're a pretentious fire type."

"What you think because you only have one weakness you think you're better than me?"

"Okay girls stop arguing and help me pick out a bath gel already."

**120 ~ Sylveon **

***Guys bath**

"Yeahhhhhhahahaha!!!"

***SPLASH!**

As soon as we stepped into the changing room Froakie stripped and jumped right in.

"Hahaha! Hey Froakie you forgot your towel!"

I tossed it to him and started taking off my sweater and shirt.

"Yo Sylveon, been working out there bud?"

"Yeah I always have, at least so I can keep up with you."

"Well you sure are a musclehead for a Sylveon."

I was so short, since I was eeveelution, even when I was standing on two I felt pretty scrawny.

I wrapped a towel on my waist and couldn't help but look at myself in the mirror. I guess my muscle is pretty noticeable, I'm barely noticing it now.

I couldn't help but flex a little, at least until Ryu shouted at me.

"Hey! You done looking at the mirror girl? You can put you're makeup on another time!"

"Just because I have ribbons doesn't make me a female Ryu. You're just jealous I have more muscle than you."

"What are you talking about? I'm a Lucario. We all genetically have muscle especially since we're part fighting type."

"Yeah uh huh- CANNONBALL!!"

***SPLASH!!**

"Watch the tendrils dude!"

"Now who is the girl?!"

I splashed him in laughter, then Froakie, and soon it became an all out splashwar.

**120 ~ Eevee**

***Girls Bath**

"Ah this feels great. And the choice of rose gel was perfect. It smells good and feels great."

"You said it."

"Ah I'm in heaven."

"Well you are a fire type Fennekin."

"That's true."

We all giggled and smiled at one another.

"So do you guys think I can hook up with Ryu?"I don't know Fennekin anything is possible. It's really just up to the both of you."

"I suppose that's true."

"So why are you so interested in him anyways Fennekin? As gross as it feels to say from my throat."

"Because...he's so cute, athletic...and sweet...Ah thinking about him is making me blush..."

"That's the water. And also isn't that actually more like Sylveon?"

"No it's my Ryu. Why you guys don't think so?"

Me and *Eevee gave each other a Really? look.

"Well Ryu can be a bit much sometimes. Like he means well but he's going through a lot right now. Actually *Eevee knows more she should tell you."

"Wha- well he can be supportive when it counts no matter how many times we fight. No matter what I always know I matter to him."

*Eevee flushed a light pink while she said this. I was starting to wonder why.

"You know you sure are awfully close to my Ryu. Are you sure you're not trying to steal him from me?"

"What?! Eww no! He's just a important friend no more than that! And- Wait Hold on, 'Your Ryu?' Are you kidding me?! Since when did you get to decide who he belongs to?! Only he decides that! You're not being fair to him at all! You can't just take my g- I mean _our _friend from us! I thought you were done being a possessive b*tch already!"

"*Eevee!"

"Did you just call me a 'possessive b*tch?! Why you little- Why are you so mean?!"

"Fennekin!"

They both stood up glaring at each other fighting back a rather unpleasant growl.

"Guys enough! Sit down!"

I didn't know what else to do to get them to listen so I forced them back down with Protect.

"Now stop arguing both of you! We're here to relax not fight! So just sit down, shut up, and enjoy the bath!"

"I can't I need time to cool off! Let me free!"

I stopped the Protect and sat down in defeat as Fennekin walked out.

Awkward silence followed.

"Hey what got into you back there? You usually don't say anything hurtful like that anymore, so what's up?"

"***sigh** You promise you won't tell anyone?"

"As much as a best friend can promise."

"Well I..."

"like ryu?..."

"What? You what?"

I didn't hear what she said at all she said it too quietly.

"Urgh! I SAID I LIKE RYU!"

"Wha- what?!"

"Please don't make me say that again..."

She said as she blushed and dunked her head in the water clearly embarrassed.

"Umm for how long now?"

"Since Valentines Day I guess."

"Aww that's so-"

"No! No! No! Shh! Don't say anything! I hate all sappy romance crap. I can barely believe I even started liking him and I guess shouting at Fennekin about him made it really obvious huh?"

"Well not really. I'm terrible at picking up hints at a crush."

"Oh okay."

I turned away still trying to process this new information when I noticed the door for outside the changing room was wide open.

"Umm Eevee, I think we should get out of the bath now the changing room door is open."

She stood up in alarm and went over to check for peeping toms.

"Okay no one's in here. Or in the hall- what the why is the boys door open?"

"Wait what?"

I headed on over and saw the other door was in fact open.

"Fennekin wouldn't...would she?"

We walked over to the open door for the boys room being careful that nobody saw us in nothing but towels.

And found Fennekin about to open the door to the boys bath.

"Fennekin no!"

We both grabbed and pulled her away...Unfortunately she had pushed it open when we grabbed her and it slammed against the wall hard.

The boys froze in flushed shock when they saw us, they looked like they were just in the middle of a splash fight.

"*E-E-Eevee?!"

"Eh! Wha- What? Eevee?!"

Froakie couldn't say a word and dunked his head underwater looking extremely red. The three of us stood frozen unsure what to do except sceam.

We all screamed at the same time, the boys sceamed, I slammed the door, and we all rushed out and slammed our door before anyone heard us.

*Back in the car; Going home

We all sat in the same seats as we came, now clothed of course, to stunned to say anything to each other so I spoke up.

"Let's never do that again everyone."

"Mmhmm."

"Got it"

"Roger that."

"Definitely not."

"Afirmative. Besides we got kicked out for noise complaint so I doubt they will let us go back."

"That's true. Hehe..."

I turned to check everyone and it was like they wanted to say nothing.

And was it my imagination or was Sylveon clutching the wheel too hard?

I simply sighed and leaned back in my seat.


	7. Ch 121 Warmshipping

~ Eevee

***April 1st, 2552 Noon**

***Lunchtime at school**

After what happenned a couple of days ago none of us made plans to meet up again. I don't blame anyone, that situation was really embrassing. Only problem was no one wanted to talk to each other. I didn't know how serious it was until lunch came around.

I had walked into the school courtyard and all my friends were all sitting at seperate tables. Even Fennekin and Froakie were not sitting together which was strange even for them. But what was even wierder was when I asked each of them what was wrong they either ignored me, or got up because they 'forgot' something. It was like we were strangers all over again.

After a while I gave up and sat alone under a tree holding back the tears. This was starting to look similar to my elementary days.

I held back the lump in my throat and tried to eat my sandwich. Before I knew it some tears were coming down and it was almost impossible to eat anymore. I was so close to crying when my phone suddenly pinged with a text.

SYLVEON

'Hey Eevee. Do you want to share icecream

with me afterschool?'

I wiped my tears away in relief. At least Sylveon wasn't ignoring me I could really use a friend right now. I could also really use some icecream right about now.

'I would love too Sylveon.

Everybody's been acting

wierd lately and avoiding

each other. I can really use

some ice scream right now.'

'ICE SCREAMERS UNITE

WITH MY WORKERS DISCOUNT!'

'Wut?'

'Lol what I mean is you can

have as much ice cream as

you want.'

'Oh lol.'

'Yeah. So meet me at work

around 4:30-45?'

'Ok sure.'

'And if it makes you feel any

better Eevee you can bring

everyone along too so we

can all talk about it. But it's

all up to you.'

'No thanks. I'll just go

myself. I'll worry about

them later.'

'Alright then. See ya later.'

I responded 'bye' to Sylveon and smiled at the fact that Sylveon can cheer me up even when he's not here. He literally saves me in more ways than one. What good did I do to deserve someone like that when I can't even help my friends out?

***Eevee's House : 4:10pm**

"I'm home."

"Oh Eevee perfect timing."

"Wow that's a nice shirt mom. You going out with dad tonight?"

"Yes actually. I wanted to ask you if you can babysit Hope for me."

"Aww mom can't you hire a babysitter? Besides I'm suppossed to meet Sylveon today I can't be watching the baby."

"Please Eevee it will only be this once. How often do I get to go out with your father?"

"Guiltripping is not fair mom."

"I'll even give you a little pocket money if you do."

"Bribery is not fair either."

"I'll let you spend more time with Sylveon?"

"That's tempting and all but that's not-"

"And make you're own lunches!"

"Okay fine I'll watch him, but only because the food sounds good and you're terrible at convincing."

"You can even take the baby with you to meet your friend. Unless he's more than just a friend."

"Well he's my best friend does that count?"

"You have a lot of growing up to do Eevee. Anyways here's his bag and everything you need should already be in here. Here's some pocket money in case you need to buy more baby food, okay?"

"Yes I'm good mom. Where's Hope?"

"He's in his playpen right now. He shouldn't mind too much about spending time with you."

"Okay. I'll text Sylveon to let him know I'm bringing the baby too."

Eevee

'Hey is it okay if I bring my brother too?

My mom's making me babysit him, so is that okay?'

I set my backpack down and got a response.

'Of course it's more than okay. Go ahead and bring him.'

Sylveon

'Thanks Sylveon.'

Eevee

***Quashire's Icecream shoppe : 4:****45pm**

I walked in with the heavy baby bag on one shoulder and my brother in a little knapsack on my chest. I sat down at a table close to a window and zipped open the bag to read my schoolbooks. Once Hope saw them he nearly grabbed on the books and attempted to rip them.

"No Hope! I need these for school! If my teacher finds out I ripped them she'll rip my tail off!"

"Wow really? Your teacher sounds scary."

"Ah! Geez Sylveon, you scared me!"

"Sorry I didn't mean to. I just wanted to help you out with Hope here."

He held his arms out and I handed the baby to him. Sylveon started nuzzling the baby making him laugh as he went to go grab a baby chair. I couldn't help but 'aww' as he set the baby down.

"Aww thanks Sylveon. I don't think I'll be able to hold him and study while I wait for you to get out of work."

"I should be out by 8:15 it shouldn't take that long. Until then what can I get you?"

"Yes can I have a banana split and if I'm still hungry maybe a triple cone glazed in hot sauce and peanuts, and then a chocolate fudge extra large sundae."

"Wow is it really that bad?"

I nodded at him sadly.

"Okay then I'll get that for you asap. How about Hope, unless he's too young for icecream?"

"I suppose a little won't hurt. Put some chocolate icecream in a bowl."

"Roger that."

After Sylveon left I hit the books while occasionally shaking a rattle to keep Hope occupied. I barely noticed when Sylveon came with our icecream, and flushed when he winked at me and noticed he put whipped cream and a strawberry.

"You look like you needed it so I hope you don't mind."

"No I appreciate the gesture thanks Sylveon."

He chuckled and turned to Hope to give him a gentle pat on the head. He couldn't help but spoonfeed him at least once.

"Ah don't forget his bib!"

"Right sorry!"

I laughed as Sylveon put Hope's bib on. That's when I noticed the glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"Sylveon you wear glasses?"

"Oh yeah for a couple of days now. My eyesight was starting to get a little fuzzy so I went to an eye doctor to get them checked and found out I needed glasses and picked out these."

"I see."

"I'm still not used to them yet. How do they look?"

"Yeah their great. I can see your eyes now."

"Lol what?"

"I meant they look good on your eye- I mean it makes you see better- I mean Ah I'll shut up now!"

"Hahaha! Don't worry Eevee I know what you meant."

I turned away and flushed out of embrassment. Geez what's wrong with me today I never mispronounve like that.

"SYLVEON! THE RUSH HOUR IS COMING! WE NEED YOU!"

"Oh sorry boss. Seeya when my shift is over Eevee. Me and these distingushed glasses of mine."

I slapped his arm playfully and he just chuckled and walked away.

"They sure do..."

I turned to see Hope was eating in a mess and was about to spill his big slop on my books.

"Ah No Hope!"

***8:15pm**

"Okay I'm done for today Eevee- Whoah that's lot of icecream bowls."

I flushed red in embarassment and because I had a small stomach ache.

"You okay there Eevee? You looking a little red there."

"Yeah I'm fine...just a little *hiccup... stomachache..."

When I said that Sylveon paws tilted my face up and I looked directly into his eyes.

"Umm Sylveon?"

I suddenly felt a warm prescence filling me up with his gaze alone. I felt the ache slowly disappear.

"There how does that feel Eevee?"

"Yeah what did you do?"

I traded Attract for Heal Pulse a little while ago. I figured it would more useful than shameless forced flirting."

"This one does sound more useful."

"Thanks."

***Silence**

"Do you mind me looking for someone to date Eevee?"

"Umm...no. Should I mind?"

"I just figured I ask so it's not so awkward when you guys see me with a girlfriend."

"It's fine Sylveon I really don't mind."

"That's a relief."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Well I trust you Eevee. And I did promise you I would tell you about things a few days ago."

"That's true."

More awkward silence followed. Why was it so hard to hold a conversation with Sylveon right now? And why does he keep staring at me like that? I honestly had enough.

"Okay Sylveon, what are you not telling me-"

I stopped when I realized I just put my paws on Sylveon's

We both froze on the spot.

Why did I do that? I wasn't feeling comfortable at all. I just made it worse.

I quickly pulled away and started packing up, putting he baby back in the knapsack.

"Uh you're leaving already Eevee?"

"Yeah I want to get home before it gets too late! BYE!"

I speedwalked out my face bright red in embarrassment and confusion.

"Hey Eevee wait up!"

"Go away Sylveon!"

"Wait Eevee I'm sorry for saying what I said-"

"That's not what's bothering me! Just leave me! Go away!"

"Eevee! Wait! Please..."

I froze in my tracks as he grabbed my wrist.

"Look Eevee I know you well enough to know that you are afraid of being alone. And after what happened today I know you just want company-"

My vision went blurry and without even thinking about it I turned around and hugged him.

"You're right...You're right...I just want company...friends...ice cream can't push that away...I just need a shoulder to lean on...I hate feeling like this...And I only feel wierd because your important to me and it has to be you...At least just this once...because if not I would feel terrible...worse than I am right now..."

"Eevee..."

"Even if just for a little...would you hold me..."

"As long as you need it Eevee."

I felt his warms arms go around me and my wet face was pressed against his. I could hear his heartbeat slowly beating faster. It was somehow reassuring as I cried.

The only thing that snapped me back to reality was Hope squirming as we accidentally squished him.

"Oh Sylveon we're crushing my brother."

"Ah right!"

We both sprung apart in embarrassment.


	8. Ch 122 Tough Love and Luck

***April 2nd, 2552**

***4:00pm**

**~*Eevee**

I stayed home today too depressed to repeat yesterday, but I couldn't stop avoiding everyone because of what happenned at the bathouse. Yet I was too frustrated with everything to stay at home, so I started heading out to go blow off some steam.

I was sneaking down the stairs trying to avoid dad, but he literally has ears like a fox.

"Evelyn where are you going?"

"Out. And for the last time stop calling me 'Evelyn'."

"That was the name me and your mother gave you, so I will call you by your first name."

"Hmph whatever."

"Don't speak to me like that young lady. Just because you were lucky enough to be a shiny type teenager does not mean you have attitude towards your father!"

"I'll respect you when you talk about mother more often! Don't wait up for me!"

"Evelyn!"

I zipped up my hoodie and slammed the front door. I walked down the dirt road heading towards the city, I could still hear my dad shouting. I'll deal with him later, I can't right now when I'm angry.

***Downtown**

I walked down the cracked sidewalk taking a bored sip of my soda as I took in my surroundings. Everything's so worn down here, I'm surprised it's not funded. I merely shrugged and crawled in through the bush.

"Wow the transition from countryside, to city, to nature is so chillingly beautiful."

"You said it."

"AAAHHH!!"

I fired a Shadowball at the voice in fright.

"Aah! Whoah geez you almost hit me!"

I halted my second attack as I saw it was only a Pidgey.

"What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same question bird."

"I live here you stupid fox. Those homes you call 'apartments' are way too big for a single bird like me. I prefer to live in a tree like my ancestors before me."

"Didn't they also live in grass?"

"What? As if my kind demeanored themselves to walking like a common pokemon."

"Umm, you what?"

"*sigh Kids today. Can't tell left from right without their phones handy."

"Okay I'm going now ancient b*tch!"

"Hey!"

I was about to walk away when something shiny shined in my eye. It was coming from the Pidgey's nest.

I grinned mischieviously and tossed my soda can at her as a distraction.

"Oww hey!"

I used Quick Attack and grabbed the shiny object from her nest, accidentally destroying it in the process.

"No not my home!"

"Oh sh*t!"

The angry Pidgey blew me away with a Gust and I tried Quick Attacking so I don't hit a tree. My maneuvers somehow made me end up in the lake.

"Ugh damn it I didn't plan on going swimming today!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!"

I flinched at hearing a familiar voice scream.

"FAIRY WIND!"

I peeked from behind a tree to see Sylveon blasting the Pidgey away.

"Wow that was unexepected are you okay Eevee?"

"Yeah I'm fine-"

"WAAAAHHHHH! WAAHH! WAAHH!"

Eevee and Sylveon just had to come here too with baby Hope.

"Agh what do I do Sylveon to get him to stop crying?"

"You want me to hold him?"

"Okay here."

I dunked myself into the water when I realized they were walking down the stream. Why did they have to come here today too? It was supposed to be a training day, not being stuck a foot underwater.

I held my breath and could still hear Hope crying from underwater. I couldn't hear what Eevee and Sylveon we're saying.

Please keep walking I can't hold my breath much longer. I covered my mouth as the air was begging to come out my throat.

20

21

22

23

24

25

26

27

28

29

30!

Once they disappeared into the woods I finally went up for air.

"Bwaggh! Huuhh! Phew! Finally. I almost turned into a fish."

I sighed as I walked to shore a little sad. I wasn't ready to talk to them yet. I really hated avoiding them.

Then I remembered that the thing I stole from the Pidgey was in my paw.

"Is this a TM? Wow cool! Which one is it?"

I wiped the watermarks away and it read:

_'TM #46 : Weather Ball_.'

"I already know Shadow Ball, would another one be helpful? Quick Attack and Double Kick seem too helpful right now to get rid of. Maybe I could get rid of Growl? I suppose I could give it a shot."

I flipped the disc to push the A button on the TM.

_'Greeting New User. What would you like to be adressed as?"_

"Evelyn."

"_Hello user Evelyn. Would you like me to teach you the move Weather Ball? If yes click the A button, if no click the B button_."

I clicked the A button.

_'Okay. Please place the TM on your forehead and the move will be transferred to you."_

This part made me nervous. I've only forgotten a move once and I remember feeling dizzy afterwards.

_"Which move would you like to forget_?"

"Growl."

_"Okay transfering Weather Ball and forgetting Growl in 3, 2, 1..."_

I felt something inject inside me and show me a quick tutorial in a matter of seconds.

_"You have learned the move Weather Ball. Have a nice day."_

"Oh I feel dizzy."

I stood up and stumbled back to the bush leading out of the forest. I clutched my head struggling to walk on the sidewalk.

"Hey kid what happenned? Someone pissed on you? Hahahah!"

I heard mocking laughter and my teeth flared up in anger.

"What did you say to me you b*tch?!"

I angrily turned to a group of fighting types, my anger beginning to flare up.

"Hahaha! The little b*tch has a mouth! Guys how about we teach her a lesson?"

"Yeah let's get her- Whoah!"

I bit my lip and fired a Shadow Ball at the Hitmonlee, cursing when I remembered that Ghost type moves don't hurt fighting types.

I jumped up high avoiding the Hitmonchan's incoming punch and landed on a streetlight. But the Machop I called a 'b*tch' jumped up at me and Karate Chopped me in the gut.

"Gahh!!"

Some much pain flared up my body. Being weak to fighting types sucks, and since my Shadow Ball won't work, I'm going to have to use the other one.

I landed on the ground and readied a shot at the Machop who was going to kick me. Out came a white ball and using the sun's energy turned it red. I hit her perfectly and it exploded into fire.

"Cool. HYAAAAHHH!"

I used Double Kick on both Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee sending them flying. I then Quick Attacked the Machop before she could recover and Double Kicked her with both my feet slamming her head into the sidewalk. It crumbled from underneath her and when I got up I saw she fainted.

Now I had to deal with the Hitmon's. I picked up some water from a nearby puddle mixing it into my next Weather Ball and it turned blue.

I charged with my blue ball.

***An hour later**

I kicked the Hitmonlee with my usual kick and he finally fainted. Well at least I managed to get some training in.

I walked to the station exhausted ignoring the shocked bystanders who came to watch the fight, to see the Eevee win and faint three fighting types all on her own.

~

"I'm home."

"Evelyn."

My dad stood with his arms crossed in the doorway of his office.

"We're you fighting again?"

"No..."

I said as I clutched my aching stomach.

"Then what's this?"

He showed me a video playing on his phone of me fighting downtown.

"Okay I did. So what?"

"Evelyn. I know you're still mad at me because we moved from our hometown. But didn't you promise me you would at least try to get used to living here? Instead of just getting into fights all the time like you used to at your old school?"

"Dad I'm not even mad about that anymore. I hated school more over there than here. It's just... I guess old habits never die hard."

I froze when dad took me into his arms, because I still wasn't comfortable with showing of affection.

"Fair enough. Just promise your old man not to get into as much fights, okay Evelyn?"

"Okay dad."

I said as I awkwardly patted his back and pushed away.

I know it wasn't easy to raise a daughter like me all on your own, we usually just give each other tough love but this is all new for me. But at least he's trying.

"Sorry for shouting at you earlier."

"I'm sorry too."

"Umm do you want me to order pizza for dinner?"

"Only if you're getting supreme."

"That's my girl."

He said as he patted my head. I awkwardly pushed his paw away and retreated to the kitchen for a soda, my face getting warm.


	9. Ch 123 Guys read minds

April 5th, 2552

Hope's Room

4:30pm

~ Eevee

'_Eevee can you watch your brother until I come back from the store? We were out of groceries. I'll be back in 2hrs.'_

This note was waiting for me outside of Hope's crib. He was currently in it crying his ears off.

Dad was probably off running the flower shop so I didn't have much options. I rushed back downstairs hoping I could catch him before he drove too far off.

When I opened the front door I was relieved and surprised he was still parked there.

"Hehehe. Forgot something?"

At first, I didn't know what he was talking about until I saw my ribbon in his outstretched paw.

"Oh I didn't realize I lost it."

"That's okay. No one's perfect."

"By the way Sylveon, could you stay and help me babysit Hope until my mom gets back?"

I said as I took my ribbon back.

"Oh alright, I don't mind. Oh wait-"

He said as turned the car off and started texting.

"Your mom?"

"Yup, don't want her to worry."

I chuckled as I remembered I used to say that back when I first met Sylveon. That felt like such a long time ago and more so, wierder that Sylveon was saying that. I guess he really has changed like me.

"Hehe. What? It's pretty ironic that I said that?"

"Wait how did you-"

"Whenever I do or say something wierd you laugh. Am I right?"

His comment made me blush as he shut his car door and followed me inside.

"You're brother sounds like he is really tearing up."

"Yeah I need help to quiet him down."

"I'll do what I can."

I giggled as we went into Hope's room to try and quiet him down.

**Eevee**

**4:30pm**

**Central Park**

I kicked the stone on the pavement as I led my pitiful, depressed hoodie walk through the park. Out of boredom I practiced picking up water from a small pond. When I did that an angry Tentacruel came up from the water and shouted at me.

"Hey that's park property! Don't touch it!"

"Sorry!"

I said as I awkwardly dispelled it and quickly walked away. I eventually looked up at the sun annoyed that it was so bright. Back at home the sun wasn't even nearly this hot and annoying. Maybe it's because I keep wearing a hoodie.

But I can't help it with how I feel about not talking to my only friends-

"Aura Sphere!"

I turned in surprise at hearing a familiar voice. Nobody else seemed to hear it so stayed still and listened.

"Aura Sphere!"

I turned to see a small patch of trees and a familiar blue light eminating from it.

I walked on over, the voice slowly becoming instantly recognizable.

"Aura Sphere! Damn it!"

I peeked from behind a tree to see Ryu try and use Aura Sphere. From where I stood I could see he was struggling, but why?

"Aura Sphere! Aura Sphere! Aura Sphere!"

Everytime he used it a small flash of blue came out of his palm for a few seconds. And then it would just disappear.

"Argh! Damnit!"

He shot up a frustrated paw into the air and fell back on the ground clearly exhausted. I fought the urge to run up to him out or concern. I was glad I did because Fennekin came out of the woods with two icecream.

She dropped when she saw Ryu on the floor and ran on over to him.

"Oh my baby Ryu are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Wait what did you call me?"

"Ah nothing! But really are you alright?"

Did she just call him Ryu? I thought he only let close friends call him that.

I slightly clenched my fist as she called him that over and over. And I couldn't tell if he was annoyed or was enjoying it.

I wanted to splash her with cold water.

"Fen, I'm fine really I am."

Now he's callling her 'Fen', what about me, his 'best friend'?!

"Uh Fen, could you grab some water real quick?"

"I'm sorry I can't, I gotta get back home before curfew. But I promise I'll see you tommorrow."

"Okay then bye Fen."

She grinned stupidly at him before walking off. I was about to make my leave as soon as she was gone, until Ryu spoke.

"*Eevee is that you?"

I froze in my spot not sure what to do.

"I can sense you there. Come out."

Not having much of a choice I walked out to see Ryu. He was looking dead at me in surprise and awkwardly walked forward.

"What's with the hoodie?"

"Why do you care?"

He fliched back slightly at my tone, I started to regret saying that.

"'Why do I care?' Because you're my best friend and I've been worried about you!"

"No you're not! If you were you wouldn't be spending time with her instead of me!"

Arceus why can't I keep my stupid mouth shut?!

"Why are you getting mad at me *Eevee?"

"I don't know! It's because I- I-"

I pulled my hoodie down more to hide my tear dripping face.

"*Eevee."

I flinched back in surprise to see him standing right in front of me. I felt my cheeks go hot, darn my crush on him!

More tears began to fall. Ryu gently touched my hoodie instead of trying to see my face like I thought he would.

"I know you're too embarassed to admit it, but you do really just don't want to lose me as a friend. And I can promise you *Eevee you never did."

I looked up at him, his expression softening once he saw my tears.

"And you will never lose me *Eevee."

I fought to say something to him, but my throat felt rough and tight. I couldn't bear it and without even thinking I hugged him.

"You better not tell anyone I hugged you Ryu!"

"Don't worry I won't, because I know you'll kill me if I do."

He said as he sort of awkwardly hugged me back.

"Wanna grab an icecream?"

"Sure partner."

"By the way you're not mad about the bathouse incident?"

"What incident?"

Dummy.

"*sigh Nevermind, idiot."


	10. Ch 124 Secret Crush

5:00pm

Eevee's House

~ Eevee

We tried toys. We tried rocking him. We even tried singing but Hope still wouldn't stop crying.

"Has he been like this since you got here?"

"Yes. How about we check if he's hungry?"

I said as I was about to pick him up until he screeched so loud I had to cover my ears.

"Fine you'll eat in your crib but sit up!"

"Yeouch! Your brother almost sounds as bad as Screech."

I paused when I thought about Sylveon's comment. What if Hope is crying with his first pokemon move?

"Sylveon, do you realize what he might be doing?"

He turned to me in confusion and then turned back to Hope. That's when it hit him.

"So he might be using his first move, the question is which one?"

"Well keep watching him, I'll go grab my 'Beginners for Tots' book."

I headed to my room knowing exactly where the book was. My parents gave it to me when they had seen I could read before age 2. Well not really 'read', more like knowing a lot of basic words. But it did help me start with more advanced books at a young age.

I bent down near my bookshelf to pull out the first one.

_'Beginner's for Tots : Book 1'_

I smiled at seeing all the bright pictures and laughed at how much it used to make me struggle. You're not going to get anymore basic than with this book.

"Page 1 : What is a Pokemon? Page 8: Newborn habits. Page 15 : First move. Here it is! Well it sure gets right to the point...Crapinch...Douduo...Eevee: Tackle, Growl. And here it took me 12 years to get rid of that one."

I switched Tackle for Quick Attack a little while ago.

"Eevee as infants use Tackle when their more aggressive towards their parents, or use Growl to grab their attention or to be annoying.' Well that one seems about right."

I sighed as I put the book back and headed back to my parents room, slightly relieved that he quieted down a bit.

"Hey did you figure out which one is it?"

"Yeah and I want to test out something. Sylveon attack me."

"What?! Why?!"

"Just once, I just want to make sure I'm correct."

"Well if you're sure..."

"I'm sure."

"Swift."

His Swift made contact with me incredibly fast but like I thought it didn't hurt as much.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I knew I would be."

"May I ask why you wanted me to do that?"

"I read my book to find out he either knows Tackle or Growl. And since he's been screeching and reducing our attack power like the book said. I knew that it wouldn't hurt so much but I just asked you to make sure. And it's right: Hope knows Growl."

"Please don't ask me to do that again, I don't want hurt you."

"Oh I'm sorry."

Silence followed.

"But anyways now that we know he's doing it for attention, do you want to let him fall asleep here and grab some cake downstairs?"

"No need to ask, you know I love cake."

We both headed downstairs talking about school going for us.

"Wow college. Aren't you afraid?"

"No, I already knew I was heading in that direction. It's only scary knowing it's coming very soon for me."

"Have you managed to pick one yet?"

"I have a few in mind."

"Well you still have plenty of time to decide, so there's no need to rush."

"Yeah..."

I turned in surprise to see him look melancholy. He looked like something was bothering him. Maybe a change of subject would be best.

"But let's not worry about that now. Let's just get some cake."

He smiled and nodded a bit. It honestly felt wierd seeing him look like this. I sighed as I pulled out the white cake from the fridge.

"Eevee?"

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I mean that time we had ice cream you cried remember?"

I blushed at that memory, I felt so confused then I didn't want to feel that way again.

"Yeah I'm okay."

I told him as I awkwardly cut two slices and plated them. I froze and dropped the knife when I realized he was standing right behind me.

My cheeks turned hot all over again when I felt his paw touch my right cheek.

"It's okay Eevee. If I'm going to be honest I hated seeing you cry. Just don't be afraid to hide it from me."

"Hide what?"

"That's exactly what I mean."

I'm hiding something? What does he mean? And why am I crying, is it because I don't know?

I sniffed a bit as the cruel tears came down my cheeks. Here I am getting confused all over again. Sylveon's paw went to my shoulder.

"Eevee it's okay."

"No it isn't. I don't like feeling this way."

I turned around to face him with my teary eyes.

"Wha-What do you mean Eevee?"

I saw Sylveon look down at me his cheeks turning pink with sympathy and confusion. Was that not what he meant?

"What do you mean Sylveon?"

"Just don't be afraid to show your feelings when it matters."

"Oh. Is that it? For a second I thought- Nevermind it's nothing."

"E-excuse me I have to use the bathroom."

***Sylveon**

I shut the door and immediately looked to go see my reflection in the mirror.

My face was bright pink and my heart would not stop pounding. I took a deep breath trying to calm it down.

It wasn't really working so I turned on the water faucet and splashed my face to make sure I wasn't imagining it.

The blush remained and now my uniform was drenched. My heart pounded faster the more I thought of Eevee and how beautiful she was becoming.

I sat on the floor in amused defeat as I was overwhelmed with memories of the past. When did this all start?

I thought hard to try to remember when I started feeling this way.

The time we caught Hope and smiled at each other? Our time in the snow? When she embraced me at Rial's wedding, or us dancing together? I held her back and-

I laughed in realization as it finally hit me. I was falling in love with Eevee. But why now, just because I'm worried about not seeing her when I go to the college in another region? We also had many encounters that could have been romantic, so why did it happen now and not then?

I started realizing how much we both changed. I always had a brothers fondness for her but lately I've been looking at her in a different light.

A long time ago I knew there was no possible way I would ever fall in love with my her, my best friend, and now it actually happenned. The idea of dating someone whose barely starting to figure out things in life, doesn't feel right.

I always believed that even way before I met Eevee. I wanted to date someone my age who will also be my best friend. And yet I never found any of them interesting.

I only go on one date with a girl just to eventually lose interest and tell them they deserve someone who will actually appreciate them. I was more of someone that put pokemon together than find someone for me. That's who I eventually ended up becoming, but it felt all dull and lonely. My life for over a decade now.

And then I met a crying Eevee sitting underneath a sakura tree.

Being the good pokemon I am, I helped her because I didn't like it whenever females cried. At first I thought it was because of a guy, but she was a bullying victim that needed my help to be strong. I never thought she would become my first real friend.

I did want to be friends with her but I began to lose hope as time passed, so I thought giving her a chance to leave my life all together was the right thing to do. No girl wanted to be friends with me I thought.

She made me worry after she defended herself against the bully that it ended up on the news with a Riolu being a murdering psycho.

I hoped she would just maybe reach out to me again and she did. That day at the park she actually hugged me and said she needed me to stay her friend. I was all she had and wanted.

I nearly cried tears of joy that day, I just hugged her back and happily promised her we were still friends and we will stay friends.

She earned my loyalty, trust, and protection. For once in my life, a girl wanted to willingly be my friend. And not only that she gave me the friends I so desperately wanted.

It was the happiest I ever felt in my life. I was overprotective of Eevee because of how important she was to me. When Ryu tried spending more time with her I was afraid I was going to lose my best friend. But she told me that she would never leave me and I vowed the same.

It wasn't until Hope's birth that I realized that all this time I had truly felt that way for her, even if I said because I wanted to keep her safe as an excuse to deny it.

My never abandoning her was my silent way of saying thank you for everything she's done and was all I needed.

Now I think she's funny, wise, understanding, and be childish every now and then with me. Every time she looks at me I feel special and I would smile back because she meant so much to me and I thought she was so beautiful.

I guess falling in love with her was out of my paws. I stood up with this new truth now on my shoulders and headed back to the kitchen.

I found Eevee sitting in the kitchen waiting for me to eat cake together with her.

"You didn't have to wait for me Eevee. You could have started wihout me."

"Hehe. Now what kind of friend would I be if I didn't wait for you?"

I chuckled at her as usual, ignoring the feeling in the pit of my stomach at the word 'friend'. That's the way it always has been, even if I have feelings for her, why should now be different?

I happily chomped a piece of cake, it was so delicious.

"Sylveon you got cake on your face."

"Where? Here?"

"No down there. No a little up. Hehe hold on, dummy."

She slid out of her chair holding a napkin and came over to me to dab the cake off my face.

I blushed when I realized how close she was, and how much her eyes glowed with the kitchen light.

"There all clean."

She giggled and smiled up at me. My heart began to pound and I suddenly had the urge to hold her.

"Eevee you know you're very cute right?"

Why did I say that? And why did I put my paw on her shoulder instead of around her?

"I-I am?"

"Yes. Very."

Oh Arceus, help me from this embarassment!

"Well Sylveon you look cute too when you eat I guess..."

"Uh! Well I um- Ahem! Eevee I think you're-"

"I'm home Eevee! I'm sorry I took so long! Can you give me a hand with the groceries?"

"Sure mom!"

My face flushed as Eevee's mom stepped inside with grocery bags. Eevee ran to go help her out. At least I didn't hug her that would have been extremely awkward. But I did know I felt disappointed at not having a chance to say more.

I merely slumped and went to go help them out with the bags.


	11. Ch 125 A guy's sad love

***April 7th, 2552**

***At home**

**~Eevee**

"WAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! WAHHHHHHHHH!!!! WAHHHHHHH!"

I may have told mom about Hope using his first move but he still cried as much as usual. He was crying so much today I could hear him from my open bedroom door as I was trying to study.

I got up frustrated and was about to shut the door when I saw Hope crawling through the hall heading to my room.

"Now how did you get out mister? You know mom's gonna get upset."

I said as I gently scooped him up.

"Time to eat my little baby- AH WHERE DID MY BABY GO?!"

I heard mom shout from their room.

"Ah you little troublemaker, you were suppossed to wait in the play pen like a good boy."

Hope just innocently giggled at me as if he did nothing wrong.

"Mom! Hope's over here!"

"Oh thank Arceus!"

I heard mom shout in relief and she headed to my room, me handing her the baby once she stepped inside.

"Sorry Eevee. I just went downstairs to fix his supper and when I came back he was gone. My your such a big boy already! Yes you are! Awwanabubu!"

Hope giggled as she splurted her mouth on his tummy as she headed down to the kitchen to feed him before bed. I amusingly shook my head and shut the door to continue studying.

***Three hours later**

I turned to my clock to see it was 10pm already. I outstretched my arms with a yawn and began to put my books away.

I looked down to see I was still wearing my school uniform so I quickly picked out a nightie top to take a shower.

"Peach should be cute for today."

I said with a smile as I removed my tie and the rest of my uniform and tossed it into the hamper next to my desk.

I was about to pick up my shirt and towel when I felt a pair of eyes staring at me.

I looked out to the terrace door and froze when i saw Sylveon. He looked like he was about to knock and stood there completely still with a shopping bag in his paw.

My face turned hot when I realized he almost saw me naked.

I stayed where I was and angrily mouthed at him to turn around. He complied and awkwardly averted his gaze to the sky.

I really need to start getting some curtains to avoid these situations. I grabbed the towel on my desk chair and wrapped it around me.

I walked to my terrace door and slid it open to where Sylveon was waiting outside still refusing to turn.

"Is it okay to look-Oww."

He said oww when I pinched his shoulder.

"Of course it is! Why do you think I'm outside?!"

"I'm really sorry Eevee, but please don't shout."

"Fine, what are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood. Thought I come say 'Hi' but I don't think that's appropriate right now so I'll just go-"

"It's fine you can wait in my room, I'll be quick."

"If it's no problem."

"It's not. Come on."

I grabbed his paw and Sylveon quietly followed me inside.

He sat down on the edge of my bed slipping off his hood, as I grabbed my shirt resting on my desk.

"By the way what's with the jacket? It's April."

"I just slipped on something because I heard it was going to rain. And it's better to be more discreet at night."

"So why were you in the neighborhood?"

"Snack run. There's no other mini marts close to my house."

"Okay. Wait here I'll be out in 10 minutes."

***9 minutes later**

"Did you bring munchies?"

"Of course, they're always the best. That's a cute shirt by the way."

"Thank you."

I sat down beside him as he passed me my favorite munchies.

"Aww you bought my favorites. Sunflora Seeds."

"I mean I was close by, it only seemed fair."

"Well thanks for thinking of me."

"youhavenoidea..."

"What?"

"Ah uhm nothing."

I turned in confusion as Sylveon turned his head the other way. But I merely shook my head and tried to open the bag, only it refused to open.

"Come on you little- open!"

"Hmm?"

Sylveon turned and chuckled when he saw I was struggling. His ribbons expanded to pull open my bag and it opened easily.

"There you go."

Sylveon said as he suddenly got up to leave.

"Wait Sylveon."

I grabbed his flesh ribbon forcing him to stop.

"It's getting late Eevee. I should be heading home."

"But I thought we were gonna share snacks."

"Sorry Eevee, I don't want to worry my mom."

"Yeah but-"

He sighed and turned around to face me. He had his usual smile but his eyes looked so sad.

"I'm sorry Eevee, another time-"

"Are you leaving me?"

He slightly flinched at my words, but quickly shook it off.

"No, why would you think that?"

"Because you keep refusing to maintain eye contact, are you being distant because you want to abandon me?"

I let go of his ribbon but I felt a slight pain in the pit of my stomach.

"No Eevee. ***sigh **Look."

He went onto his knees, so he could face me eye to eye.

"I'm only doing that because I'm still embarrassed about earlier. It's not what your thinking. Trust me Eevee I'm always going to be with you."

"Then you'll stop being distant?"

"I'll try."

I hugged him, him awkwardly patting me back.

**125*Sylveon**

I shut the front door and immeadiately slid down the door onto the floor.

"Wow she came so close to truth today."

I lied about my mom being here, she was actually out for a week trying to promote one of her books again.

It's getting harder to say no to Eevee. I was trying to limit talking to her so I don't give my feelings away. But it's going to be even harder to tell her about my feelings, and that I want to go to a teaching university in the Galar region for three years once I graduate high school in June.

"I'm such a-"

I remembed how I felt seeing her today in her nightie. It made my heart beat like crazy from her beauty. Even more so the way she held me.

"How am I going to tell her?"

For the first time in my life, in a long time, I actually cried. I felt embarassed but how else should I feel in my hopelessness.

"Damn college. Damn heart. Damn me! I'm such a- fool-"

I sat there crying wallowing into my secret sadness.


	12. Ch 126 Coming back together

~Eevee

April 8th

Nightime

"WAHHHHHHHH! WAHHHHH!!!"

"Huh...huh? Huh?!"

I was startled awake to hearing my brother cry. I turned to my bedside clock to see it was 3am. I heard his loud crying again. I sighed and groggily crawled out of bed to walk down the hall to my parents room.

Their door was open a crack, enough for me to take a peek inside. My parents were sound asleep completely exhausted after working all day. The last thing they needed was Hope waking them up.

I tiptoed through the room until I reached Hope's crib. I looked down to see him wailing even with a pacifier in his mouth.

"Hi Hope. It's your sister."

I whispered to him making his crying halt at hearing my voice and he looked around in confusion. When he looked straight at me he began to clap and giggle.

"So what's wrong little squirt?"

He held out his tiny paws out when he saw I wasn't coming any closer. I touched his forehead but he pushed my paw away to repeat the same gesture.

I sighed in understanding and crawled into his crib and laid down beside him. He flailed his tiny paws and eagerly snuggled into me.

I could barely fit in the crib with him so I snuggled closer so I would feel less claustrophobic.

Overtime I remained there falling asleep with my little brother in my arms.

**126 (*) Eevee**

"I'm home."

I bolted awake from the couch when I heard dad speak.

I looked up to the clock in the living room to see it was already 3am.

"Did you work overtime again? I thought we agreed you wouldn't do that."

"Sorry Evelyn. They promised me three days off if I work extra time for the next three days. I couldn't say no to wanting some time to spend with my daughter."

"Papa that's what you said last time. Your boss had you work so much overtime to the point where you passed out from exhaustion on your desk! I hated that day because I had to see you in the hospital! And I don't want it to happen again dad!"

"Evelyn."

"And let me guess you haven't eaten all day either?! Do you want to make me go through that again or are you really that stubborn?!"

"Evelyn."

"STOP DOING THIS TO YOURSELF DAD!"

A single tear fell down my cheek but I quickly wiped it away out of frustration.

"Evelyn come here."

My dad set his suitcase down and held out his tired arms to me. I hesitated out of embarrassment but I eventually walked up to him and embraced him.

I was afraid he'd fall down if I didn't.

"I'm sorry my work is so time consuming. It's giving me less time to spend with you. I promise I'm doing my best to make it up to you Evelyn. They just demand so much from me and it's been making it harder on you. I'm sorry I can't do better as a father."

"It's alright dad. You just want to make our own living financially instead of depending on the family fortune. We live in a two story pent house for crying out loud because we're not used to the norm yet. I think we're doing alright, I just worry about you working yourself so hard that you're exhausted. I don't want to repeat last time dad."

"I know. *sigh And then I have work in the morning so then there's that."

"Dad it's 3am right now."

"What no?! It's- Sh*t! So it is. Ahem I should head to bed then. Don't get into trouble when you go for a jog Evelyn."

"Roger that."

Dad headed up to his room to get at least four hours of sleep. I went to nap on the couch before my morning jog.

***5:30am**

I slipped on a light blue sweater over a white t-shirt and headed out. I walked across the yard jogging down the hill. to the iron gate.

Me and dad preferred privacy over showing off wealth. My family was rich but one of the reasons we moved was because dad wanted to be more financially independent and be a more hands on single parent.

He promised me we'll visit our family someday but his work was constantly getting in the way. I missed my old home so much because of my deceased mother and I was leaving behind my childhood home.

The Kalos region is nice but it never felt completely like home. My father and being alone at school was all that mattered to me. At least until I started to make friends.

I miss having everyone to talk to. Ryu and me were on speaking terms but I still missed everyone else.

I started jogging down the sidewalk when I heard a car beep and slow down to my pace. I turned to see Ryu lower the window from his limo.

"Hey, going to the park?"

"Uhh...sort of..."

I blushed as he smiled at me.

"Wanna ride with me?"

I shyly nodded and slid into the limo.

***Central Park**

***About 15 minutes later**

Me and Ryu jogged neck and neck. Our color choice was the same but in reverse. I thought it was funny.

"What's so funny?"

"Just with how easily were hanging out after that little incident."

"It wasn't even that big a deal. I'm pretty sure we'll come together again soon. Besides, I figured it was mostly Fennekin's fault, so the rest of you really isn't to blame. It did happen so fast that's why I didn't want to talk for a few days because it was still a little embarassing."

"Heh when did you get so wise?"

"Hey! I'm pretty smart!"

"Sure when you want to be."

"How about we fight to prove I'm smarter?"

"That's something a dumbass would say."

"Grr!"

"I can do that too, 'Grr'"

"Okay I get it now. I'm an idiot."

"Aww you such a good boy!"

"For the last time I'm not a dog I'm a jackal!'

"Well if you're not a dog can you- Ah! Look!"

I pointed to some random trees to get him to turn so I can take off running.

"Hey! Get back here you fox!"

"Hahahaha!"

I turned around running backwards just to flip him off.

"Oh I'm definitely catching up now!"

He charged at me moving faster at odd speeds.

"Oh sh*t!"

I ran as fast as my short legs would take me as Ryu chased after me like a wild mon.

"Hey Ryu are you cheating?! How are you this fast?!"

"I'M NATURALLY FAST!!"

"Oh."

I guess that makes sense.

***Some time later**

I fell face first on the dirt completely drained after running nonstop for I don't know how long.

Ryu stopped about a foot away panting with his paws on his knees.

"Phew! I run pretty often at home but that was something else. But hey at least I'm still standing."

This annoyed me so I grabbed his tail and pulled him down once he got close enough.

"Hey! Ouch!"

"Still standing huh?"

"I- Fine you got me there!"

He sighed as he laid there on the grass with his arms crossed. I was laying next to him ignoring the strange urge to get closer.

"You jog here often Ryu?"

"Only when there's no school."

I sat up in surprise.

"So there's no school today?"

"Yup they cancelled it today and tommorrow."

I whooped and shouted yes as I happily laid down.

"Hey *Eevee! Ryu!"

I sat up again Ryu still laying down but he turned in the direction of Eevee and Sylveon.

I politely waved not sure of what to say and stood up. I walked on over to them with Ryu getting up and following suit.

"First question can we all talk and be friends again? *Eevee? Ryu?"

I smiled not caring if it was embarassing or not.

"You bet!"

We all shook paws and called for a lame friendship hug.

"Talking to pokemon that are just as*holes is nothing compared to talking to pokemon that lamely hug to make up for everything."

"Hey it's what we got *Eevee."

"Evelyn."

Everybody froze and stopped hugging.

"What?"

"My name is Evelyn. If you start laughing I'm going to rip all your throats out to make sure you never talk again."

"Okay. Okay."

"Nice name."

"Thanks."

"Can I call you that from now on?"

"Don't push your luck Ryu. Either you die or you just know my name. It's your call."

"Alright."

"Okay how about we all go to the gym and play hide and seek?"

"That sounds like fun Eevee. I suggest we try it."

"Yeah it sounds like fun."

"Ugh ya'll are such lame children. But I guess I don't have anything better to do with no school today."

"Come on then let's go."

Eevee grabbed Sylveon's paw and he scratched his head as she pulled him towards the exit.

Me and Ryu exchanged a look wondering about those two but shrugged it off and followed after them.


	13. Ch 127 Pt 1 Eevee showdown

~(*)Eevee

April 12th, 2552

4:00pm

Me, Ryu, and Eevee were all waiting for Sylveon to pick us up so we can all go hang out at the mall.

I've noticed lately that Sylveon acts more shy when he talks to Eevee. Does she not notice or am just imagining it? Yet I'm one to talk with my crush on Ryu.

We all turned to see Sylveon's SUV approach to a halt.

"You're here earlier than usual."

"I'm too eager to see all my friends again."

Sylveon said as he glanced at Eevee every two seconds. Well isn't he acting chummy today.

"Hehehe you never change."

Eevee responded at his amusing comment with a girlish giggle. Sylveon chuckled as she took shotgun and me and Ryu took the back seat.

As I sat down my leg briefly rubbed against Ryu, I sucked a deep breath and scooted away a bit. Luckily he didn't even seem to notice.

Eevee and Sylveon were already chatting away. A little suspiciously closer than usual, but then again they're always like that.

"Hey did you guys study Evolution today?" Eevee said to me and Ryu in the back.

"Yeah why?"

"Oh, I just find it all so fascinating. How pokemon can change forms, while for Eevee we have so many options. Doesn't it kind of give you chills *Eevee?"

I never really considered evolution to be honest. But it was true about how many options we both have.

"Not really. I don't really care that much about evolving. I mean I can keep up with this lug over here, and he's already fully evolved."

"Yeah she can. Hey!"

I smiled in amusement as Eevee and Sylveon snorted and began laughing hysterically. Ryu flushed a bright red.

"Aww is the wittle puppy a tomato now?"

"Shut up..."

"Do you need a tissue to wipe away the shame?"

That snark left even me laughing.

***At the mall**

"Ooh where should we go first?"

"Arcade."

"Food."

"CLOTHES SHOPPING!!"

Me and Eevee said it at the same time we both giggled and ran into the first store. The guys reluctantly tagged along.

"Ooh this is nice."

"I prefer something hip like this."

Eevee held a cute t-shirt while I held a blue hoodie with wrinkled pockets and a white hood.

"Don't you always get t-shirts Eevee?"

"Oh I guess you're right."

She said as she sadly put it back. Our clothing styles were very different.

"Think I should grow my hair out again?"

"I think it looks fine as it is- Ahem! Eevee!"

Sylveon pointed out before I could respond.

"Aww, thanks Sylveon!"

Sylveon turned away shyly as she literally glowed in front of them. Wait why is she glowing wtf? And is there stars around them both or is that just me?

"Why are girls so invested in clothes shopping? You only wear 30% of what you buy."

"Because guys don't have any tastes like you Ryu."

"Oh yeah? That hoodie you like is too cool for your tastes, because we all know how much you hate to stick out."

"I'm buying it then to prove you wrong."

That took Ryu aback and I honestly liked it. I went straight to the cash register to go pay for it. Once it was in a bag and paid for I slipped it on over my uniform top and pulled off the tag.

"How do I look?"

"Huh...Not bad..."

"Aww don't listen to him you look great bestie."

"Thanks *Eevee. At least _somebody_ knows taste when they see it."

Ryu merely rolled his eyes with a slight shrug.

***Three hours later**

I bought four black t-shirts and a new scarf while Eevee bought 2 white dress shirts with different ribbons and 4 pajama tops. Ryu bought a handheld Rotom DX system and was playing with it now. Sylveon was carrying our bags but he didn't seem to mind.

"Are you girls done yet? We've walked so much through so many stores I'm starving."

"After I have a battle with Eevee. I want to see how much she's improved."

"Well you're on then."

We all headed to the battle field above the mall that was free to the public.

Last time I was up here I was battling Fennekin. I really wanted to battle Eevee to see where she stands now and how much harder I need to improve my training.

The guys eagerly collapsed on a bench. I shook my head and set my jacket on the edge.

I folded up my sleeves as I walked to my side of the field, Eevee took her position on the opposing side.

I started stretching as the battle robot laid out the rules and yada yada yada.

"_Punches and kicks are allowed but absolutely no cheap shots such as kicking up dirt into someone's face. If one of you knows Sand Attack that will be the only exception. The match will be over when an opponent gives up or faints. Beating up an opponent to death is absolutely forbidden, and if done the pokemon will be arrested on the spot and will face death sentence by firing squad with no chance of bail or parole. So if an opponent is down or gives up the other opponent must immediately stop. That's it for the rules. The fight will begin in 3, 2, 1."_We both stood at ready for battle.

"GO!"

We charged at the same time starting off with fists instead of attacks. We both tried a punch but both sucessfully grabbed each other's fist.

"GOOD JOB EEVEE!"

Sylveon shouted to Eevee at the top of his lungs.

"I'm just getting started!"

I let go of her fist blocking her punch with my arm, and pushed her back to perform a spin for enough momentum to go for a powerful punch.

My knuckle hit her Protect harmlessly.

"Phew! You're quick. You almost had me with that one!"

"How long did it take you to get so good at Protect?"

"Almost three years and a lot of battle practice."

"I see. But how about this?!"

Remembering that Protect can't repeat mutiple times, I quickly used Shadow Ball and blasted her with it, or so I pretended when I was actually using it to hide a kick to her gut.

"Gahh!"

"DON'T CLOSE YOUER EYES!"

I punched her face and she fell on the floor in a heap.

"When your opponent is in front of you never close your eyes!"

"Oww that hurt."

"Stop complaining! Ah!"

Eevee used Quick Attack faking her pain with enough momentum to shove me back hard.

"When you're opponent is easily angered take advantage of acting like something that will annoy her to catch her off guard."

I rolled for a bit but I quickly stood upright even though it felt like the wind was knocked out of me.

"Oof since when did you learn Quick Attack?"

"How else am I suppossed to keep up with you guys?"

"Fair enough, but whose is faster?"

We both used Quick Attacks to try and kick each other but we just hit each others foot.

"Wow still not used to this speed yet."

"Now I know I'm faster."

I tried punching her again but she just used Protect.

"Learn to take some punches!"

Once her Protect ended I punched her in the chest and attempted a side Double Kick to her face but it just scraped her cheek when she blocked it with her arm.

I flipped backwards onto my feet.

"That's progress."

Eevee turned around and flapped her tail at me.

"Okay now I'm gonna kick your ass!"

I charged with a quick Shadow Ball and she back flipped to dodge

"Whoo! Attagirl!"

We both heard Sylveon shout again. Eevee laughed at his cheering and I felt a touch of jealousy. Why can't Ryu do that for me?

"It's gonna take more than some fancy flips to avoid me!"

I summonned the air around me and made a Weather Ball. Eevee looked at me in shock.

"You learned a new move too?!"

"Of course. You're not the only one that picked up some new perks."

I tossed my Weather Ball at her and she quickly kicked up a Sand Attack to hide from view.

Before I could spot her she was charging at me with Quick Attack and kicked me in my nose. I didn't have time to even react and was sent back.

I landed on fours the blood from my nose spilling on the dirt.

"That hurt. But you held back. Amateur mistake Eevee."

"Are you serious? I gave you all I had!"

"If that's your all you still have a long way to go."

I jumped high and used a Double Kick which narrowly avoided her and hit the dirt with a loud crack.

She tried using Quick Attack again but I gave her an uppercut punch and did a slight handstand to kick her in the nose.

Her head hit the floor and she bounced off to roll around on the dirt.

I used Weather Ball which she blocked with Protect without standing.

She looked tired already and I was just getting warmed up.

I ran at her and she still refused to stand up. It was almost like she couldn't, did I kick her too hard?

"Eevee bail out! You're exhausted! Bail out!"

Sylveon shouted at her his face lined with worry.

"No!"

She shouted back at him as blood poured out of her mouth. She stood up struggling to stand.

"No more giving up! No more bailing! I will never improve if I keep giving up!"

She charged with a Quick Attack her face full of anger. She released furious punches at me not giving me any time to do anything but block.

After a while I noticed she left her legs open too often so I tripped her and attempted a Double Kick.

She blocked with Protect. Before I could predict her next move she used Quick Attack and slammed me in the ground.

"GAAAH!"


	14. Ch 127 Pt 2 Not embarassing

~ (*)Eevee

She punched my right cheek.

Eevee hit a little harder this time but not enough. I just exaggerated the pain.

"You're too tired bestie, just quit."

I said making her push her fist deeper in my cheek.

I picked up my knees and kneed her in the gut.

She scrunched in pain but shook it off and slammed me in the ground again with Protect.

This time it actually hurt. But I kept a cool head and realized she was trying to corner me.

But I wasn't done yet.

This time I used Double kick and kicked her right in the chin.

"GAHHH!"

She finally was pushed off her chin bleeding, and I quick attacked her forehead with mine.

I was about to use to Weather Ball next but she responded with Sand Attack directly in my eyes.

I haven't been blinded often and I can say it really hurt.

I stood clumsily on the dirt and forced to use my ears to listen.

Ryu's family relies on all their senses in combat. Ryu taught me how to use that a little.

I listened and dodged a fist in time, but a little slow and it scraped my cheek. Using my reflexes I tried a side kick and it made contact with her hip.

I knew she was a bit to my right now, but since I couldn't see her, I swung a fist and it locked with her throat. If she was to my left that would have been a reckless mistake.

I heard a body slam to the ground, so I quickly used Weather Ball to gently wipe off the sand in my eyes.

I could only see flickering but more or less a figure now.

"How did you do that?"

"I listened. Simple."

Eevee charged at me with Quick Attack but I was ready.

She swung a fist at me but I deflected it and dug a knee into her elbow.

I heard something snap.

Eevee pulled away in pain.

"I believe in you but I still think you should give up already. You know I'm stronger than you."

I felt a strong fast kick on my foot and fell backwards. Before I could get up I felt her legs tighten around me and restrained my air.

"I say I'm done when I'm say I'm done!"

I bit her leg in frustration hard.

I heard her yelp and she let go. I got up my air and sight returning.

"Not bad but I'm still going to win!"

I blinked but too late to see a kick to my chin. She quickly swung a punch but I blocked with my arm and side sweeped her.

"Oof!"

Then I did something I have never done before.

I grabbed her tail.

She looked up startled at tried to kick me but I held on firmly.

I pulled her up her front paws reaching out desperately trying to grab something.

Using my upper body strength I yanked her off the ground and spun her around by the tail.

She tried using Sand Attack but it just awkwardly flew away.

"EEVEE USE THE GROUND!"

Sylveon shouted at us from the bench.

I was already starting to get tired since we weighed the same. I didn't realize her paws were touching the ground.

She suddenly pushed off and kicked me. I was forced to let go.

She tossed Sand Attack at me, I jumped up to dodge it and tried a Double Kick.

She blocked with her foot, I pulled her tail and kicked her with my other foot. She yelped as it made contact with her face. I held onto her tail and with all my remaining strength I slammed her on the ground.

I jumped up and readied a Weather Ball. I came crashing down on her with an angry shout.

"WEATHER BALL! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"

127 ~ Pt 2

~ Sylveon

"EEVEE!"

I looked towards the dust cloud that came up after *Eevee used Weather Ball on *Eevee.

I was hoping it missed her and she was okay.

"Ryu can you see any of them?!"

"I don't know, my senses are still really weak. I can barely sense you and you're right next to me."

Ryu was scrunching his head in concentration trying to pick up on one of them because we still couldn't see them.

I rushed over completely filled with worry.

"Eevee! Eevee!"

A black figure stood up halted in the dust. The dust cloud began to disperse.

After looking closely I saw the ears and it was...

"Winner! We have a winner! The victor is shiny Eevee, Congratulations!"

So Eevee lost, but where was she?

"*Eevee where's Eevee?"

"Umm which one?"

"Evelyn, where's Eevee?!"

"1. Don't ever say my name again. 2. Relax she's right here. 3. She's gonna need more than a revive."

The dust was gone and I saw Eevee on the floor unconscious. Her right arm was in a awkward angle.

I slipped off my school sweater around her shoulders, and scooped her up without another word. If I didn't do that I knew for sure I would overeact.

I sat down on the bench with Eevee in my lap and pulled out a Revive from my bag to feed it to her.

After she swallowed it, she woke up almost immeadiately.

"What- What happenned? Oww my arm! Who- Who won?"

"I won. You fainted."

Eevee said as she sat down next to Ryu who started tying up her wrist.

"Oh I see."

"Here's a soda."

"Thanks."

Eevee said as she slipped off my lap to drink it. I felt slightly disapointed that I couldn't take care of her.

Her wounds healed up instantly, but her arm was still bent.

"Oww darn this arm!"

"Want me to wrap it up for you?"

"If it's not too much trouble."

"It isn't don't worry."

I gently took her arm and felt a rush of heat flow through my body.

I felt my cheeks go hot but I swallowed my throat and started wrapping her arm.

I was done quickly, it only takes about five minutes.

"You guys wanna grab some grub? I'm starving."

"I can eat a bench at this point let's go."

We all got up to leave, *Eevee and Ryu walked up ahead talking battle strategies, while I carried half the bags.

It wasn't that heavy, since my ribbons were carrying it. My flush returned when I looked in confusion to see Eevee holding my right paw.

"Thank you Sylveon."

"Y-you're welcome E-Eevee."

I'm sure my face must have been very red then. I turned to Eevee looking right at me in confusion.

"What?"

"What's up?"

"Nothing!"

I wanted to hide but couldn't because I was holding her paw. And honestly I didn't want to let go.

"You're sweater helps hide my arm at least so thanks."

"Don't mention it."

I felt so foolish right now and curse the red cheeks.

Food court

I lost most of my appetite because I couldn't stop thinking of holding her paw. Once we stopped going down stairs she insisted she could walk on her own. That was reasonable but why did I have to keep thinking about it?

I'm not used to having these feelings. I thought as I sipped my soda in silence as everyone chatted away.

At least I can hide my flustered cheeks with the cup.

"Wow Sylveon you're not eating a burger? That's a first-"

"I WILL EAT I'M NOT A TOMATO!"

I shouted trying to hide my blush. I didn't realize how loud though until I saw heads turning from other tables.

Everyone at our table was looking at me with their eyebrows raised and very confused.

I popped the whole burger in my mouth wishing for the complete embarassment to stop.


	15. Ch 128 No more awkward

~Eevee

April 19th, 2552

I sprayed my arm with a max potion and I grunted my teeth as it stung my broken arm. Around May 10th I should have the bandages off.

I was still a little bitter I lost a week ago. I really needed to knuckle down on my training.

I wrapped up my arm when I heard a tap on my window. I turned to see Sylveon waving outside with a shopping bag. I quickly slinged my arm and got up to open the sliding door.

"Here I bought you some more medical supplies."

"Oh thank you."

I took the bag with my good arm, and looked in surprise to see Sylveon turning away to leave.

"Hey wait where are you going?"

Sylveon halted and turned in surprise.

"Don't tell me you came over just for that?"

Sylveon looked like he wanted to say something but said nothing. Only waiting for me to continue. I flushed a little at his attention and quickly ignored it.

"Uh I mean we haven't spoken much this week. You've just been doing favors for me but not really stopping to chat. Can you stay for a bit?"

"Are you sure it's no trouble?"

"Of course not. You're my best friend and it's really only 6:30pm. So really I can just go downstairs to get us drinks."

"O-okay then."

Awkward.

***10 minutes later with cocoa**

Sylveon took a small sip and I just sat there holding my mug.

Sure we were spending time together like normal but there was this new awkward tension in the air it was wierd.

I just wanted things to be like normal.

"So what's new Sylveon?"

"Nothing much just looking forward to the future. Such as summer break, turning 19, and graduating highschool."

"So the usual?"

"Pretty much."

He said nothing else and took another sip. I followed suit almost ending up in unison with him.

Sylveon noticed in surprise and couldn't help but laugh a little. I felt relief and smiled at him looking like himself.

And how cute he looks when he laughs...

Wait what?!

My cheeks suddenly burned a bright red as my thoughts hit me. I took an awkward sip hoping to hide my embarassment.

"Eevee is something wrong?"

"No! No! No! No! No! There's absolutely nothing wrong! I'm absolutely fine!"

Sylveon raised a confused eyebrow at me. My cheeks burned an even brighter red for sure he was going to notice.

But to my surprise.

"Oh if you're sure."

Sylveon turned away his cheeks looking a light pink. Why tho?

I pouted when he turned away and forced to look back at me. But once our eyes made contact I completely froze up.

Sylveon looked completely stunned, his cheek burning warm at my touch. He quickly snapped out of it and looked in concern.

"E-Eevee? What's wrong?"

"I- Uh- I..."

***knock knock**

"Eevee!"

I immediately removed my paw from his face and responded to my mom otuside the door.

"Yeah mom?"

"You're friend Sylveon is still here right?"

"Yeah he is."

"I bought you guys a pizza if you want some."

"Sure mom!"

I answered the door and mom happily passed over the pizza. She looked inside and waved at Sylveon.

"Hi Sylveon."

"Hi Mrs Leaf."

"Aw still so polite. I told you, you can call me Leafie already."

"Um okay then Mrs Leafie."

My mom giggled at Sylveon's neutral politeness.

"Well I'll go get out of your tails now. Don't have too much fun and next time let your father know you have a boy over. You know how he is sweetie."

"Thanks mom. And can you please apologize to dad for me?"

"Roger that! Seeya."

She said that before giving me a wink as she walked away. I closed my door and put up a smile.

"You up for pizza?"

"Definitely."

***30 minutes later; Next to the front gate**

"That was nice Eevee. We should eat pizza more often."

"I thought your favorite food was a burger."

"Oh no that will always be #1 to me. Pizza comes in a close second."

"Hehehe. Remember back on our first day of training years back and you practically wolfed one down your throat?"

"Ah those were the good days. And that was a tasty burger."

I laughed and he smiled smugly at me.

"You wierdo."

"An amusing wierdo I assure you."

"Hahahaha You bet! Hahahaha!"

We both leaned against the iron fence him waiting for me to finish laughing.

"Yeah good times. Good times."

"You should smile more often it suits you."

"You're saying I don't smile?"

"No I'm just saying you look really happy when you do."

"Oh well thank you."

"Don't mention it."

***Silence**

"Hey Eevee?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Wha- Of course I am why wouldn't I be?"

"I'm just worried a bit for you."

"Well I'm fine, I don't know why you keep asking me."

"I mean what happenned earlier. You looked like you wanted to tell me something before your mom came knocking."

"Oh that. Well I-"

My cheeks flushed a little at how silly it was.

"It's going to sound wierd but I don't want you to change."

"What? Change how?"

"I- Um like you're personality. That's what."

"So you're afraid of me changing why?"

"Well I used to being all happy and smiling all the time, and I noticed you haven't been yourself lately. You always find a reason to leave all of a sudden and I don't know why. Is there a reason? Are you mad at me for something?"

"Eevee I would never be mad at you. I thought you knew that by now."

"See you're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Dodging the question instead of giving me a clear answer like you always do."

Sylveon froze at this comment. Was I being too harsh?

"Eevee I- *sigh Look."

Sylveon placed his paws on my shoulders and I looked up at him.

"I just don't want to make our time together feel wierd and I'm sorry if I've been doing to exact opposite lately."

I looked down a bit, not knowing what to say.

"And I'll never change, I'm still the same goofy, show off, funny nut you've always know me as."

This made me me giggle a little, and I heard him sigh slightly in relief.

"So you're not mad at me?"

"No why would I be mad at my best friend?"

"Good answer."

Sylveon chuckled and pulled me in for a hug.

It felt warmer than usual but I didn't mind and just enjoyed the moment and shyly hugged him back.


	16. Ch 129 Unintentional

~Eevee

May 1st 2552

"How many days until your arm has healed?"

"About a week give or take."

"Don't worry it should be healed up soon. The days will go on before you know it."

"Thanks Sylveon."

I smiled at him even giggling as he patted my back.

"Do you want to go grab some icecream today Eevee? Today's my day off and I wanted to show some new icecream flavors at work."

"That sounds yummy. I'd-"

***new message**

"Hold that thought."

Sylveon nodded as I took out my cellphone to read the text message.

***Mom**

*** We need help at the shop. The rush crowd came later than usual, and right now were understaffed. Can you please come to help us out?**

I heavy a heavy sigh and quickly responded I'll be there soon. I turned to Sylveon to sadly turn him down.

"Sorry something came up at the shop and I can't go today. Maybe another time?"

"Oh I see."

"Sorry Sylveon."

"No I understand Eevee. Do you need me to drive you there?"

"It's okay I can walk It's not too far from school. Bye Sylveon."

"Bye."

I ran off and headed to the store. I felt bad in the pit of my stomach. I'll probably have to make up to him tomorrow.

I slowed down as I started thinking of what I can do to make it up to Sylveon.

I was contemplating my options when I heard something fly past me. I turned around but saw nothing.

Must have imagined it I thought. I started heading to the flower shop.

As time passed on, I started realizing I was still in the same place as earlier.

How is this possible?

I looked around confused and everything indeed looked the same. I was starting to get nervous.

But I started to realize something was off. I looked closely at my surroundings and realized it wasn't real just an illusion.

A very powerful one.

"Hey! Whose there?!"

I looked around to see if someone was causing this when I saw something zoom by.

"Show yourself! Stop messing with me!"

The pokemon didn't stop and I tensed up when I realized how quickly it was moving.

When I suddenly surged forward to me and I quickly used Protect.

The pokemon looked like an invisible silhouette, but I couldn't tell what it is.

When it suddenly flew up and fired a blue orb at me. I couldn't block with protect or my arm.

It hit me in the chest and my vision went white.

***129 ~ ???**

"That's all? Kind of disappointing."

I flew down towards the Eevee that fainted. That's when I noticed she had one of her paws in a sling.

"Oh no wonder she lost. She's still recovering."

I used Heal Pulse on her and all the bruises from my Aura Sphere healed up. The Eevee moved a little but didn't wake up.

I turned off the illusion and quickly scooped her up and took her with me in the sky.

"I love Earth so much. I envy this Eevee for living here and having a life. Just like many other pokemon here. I wish I can have one too."

I looked around for a flower shop. I heard the Eevee muttering it on her way home.

"Oh there it is. How cute."

I landed in an alleyway closest to the store and set her down there. I took a quick look at her to see her arm was still refusing to heal up.

I used Heal Pulse again this time focusing it on her arm. I heard the bone reconnecting and mend together.

"Sorry young one. It's because I felt bad after hurting you when you were already injured. But I could've sworn you were one of the champions. I tested your strength and while I know you're smart because you recognized the illusion, you still have a long way to go with your training to be a champion."

Her eyes started fluttering open and I flew up quickly before she saw me. I zoomed fast into the clouds right into a portal back to heaven.

***Heaven's Entrance**

I came out of the portal to be greeted with the familar Blue Cloud Archway that leads to Heaven.

I was about to enter when I saw Mewtwo waiting for me next to a portal. It looked like he was about to go after me to Earth. He had his arms crossed and I flew over to him feeling guilty.

"Hi Mewtwo."

"How long were you on Earth Mew? Did you have permission?"

"For about 30 minutes. And no I did not-"

"Damn it Mew! Please don't tell me someone saw you!"

"No I stayed hidden I swear."

"You're actions keep putting me in a tough position! Arceus told me he saw you leaving Heaven and ordered me to qait or go after you in case something happenned again! And he was not happy when he told me! As his second in command I'm starting to lose his trust in keeping an eye on you! Do you have any idea what that means Mew?! Do you want to be punished like last time?! Or me so I take the punishment for you because I hate seeing you hurt?! All because you can't wait to go to Earth in a year with Arceus's permission?!"

"I'm sorry Mewtwo. There was something I had to check-"

"What could you possibly have to 'check' that puts our lives at risk?"

"I don't care if I get punished."

"What?! Mew you have to care!! Do you want to be banished from Heaven?! Lose our immortality?! Or be stuck with the mortal pokemon all because I keep telling you to wait instead of giving me more pressure with the council and Arceus?!"

I looked down starting to cry at how unfair it was all just because I wanted to see Earth so bad.

Mewtwo stopped shouting when he saw how guilty and upset I looked. He sighed and walked on over to hold me.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you my love. I just don't want us to be endangered for not listening to Arceus. And honestly I don't think it's fair either and it's very frustrating for me too. But we just have to listen to them or our lives will become living hell. So let's try not to push our luck anymore alright?"

I sadly nodded and wrapped my tail around his. Mewtwo turned and started walking up the staricase with me in his arms.

"Should I go apologize to Arceus?"

"Not right now. He's too upset to reason with, maybe it will be best to wait a few days first."

"Hehehe, it reminds me of you when you're cranky."

"Very amusing Mew."

I giggled up at him and for once he couldn't help but smile.

***Back on Earth**

***129 ~ Eevee**

I woke up in an alleyway my vision slightly blurry.

"Ugh what happenned?"

I sat with both my paws touching the ground. Wait both my paws?

I looked at my right arm to see it was all healed up and feeling just fine.

"What the f*ck happenned while I was passed out?!"

But no matter how hard I tried to remember my mind went blank. Wierd.

I perked up when I remembered I was suppossed to be at the store and ran on over before mom was pissed.


	17. Ch 130 Just friends?

Following day

~Eevee

I was heading out of school for the day with friends. We saw Sylveon waving and I ran on over to him.

"Hi."

"Hi. Do you wanna go practice sparring at the park?"

"Wow I'd love to-"

***new text message**

I turned to my phone in disbelief and sure enough...

***Mom**

**Can you babysit Hope for a couple of hours? I need to step out to restock for the store and your father is across town making deliveries. So can you please watch your brother until I get back?**

***Me**

**Okay I'll be right there.**

***Mom**

**Thank you Eevee. You're a lifesaver!**

I chuckled a bit before turning my attention back to Sylveon.

"Sorry, not today Sylveon. Maybe another time."

"Oh okay."

I nodded before quickly telling him and friends goodbye and hurried home.

***May 5th, 2552**

Everyone went home early so it was just me and Sylveon.

"Hey you wanna go grab a bite at Magikonalds?"

"That sounds good. I-"

"Eeveeeeeee!"

I turned around as a dejected Fennekin came from behind me.

"Oh what's up?"

"I need a massive shopping favor, but with no one to come with. So can you please go with me?"

"Sure I'll go. I'm sorry Sylveon. I'll take a raincheck on hanging out today."

"Oh it's fine. See you later."

"Seeya!"

I waved him bye as me and Fennekin headed to the shopping center.

***May 8th, 2552**

I was walking with friends to the convenience store to buy popsicles.

I bought a double one to share with Sylveon and *Eevee did the same. We all agreed to split them.

"Here Sylveon."

"Thank you."

We sat down at the tables in the front of the store to eat our snacks.

"Ugh I really needed this after failing two exams today."

"Do you need help studying? If you want I can let you borrow my notes."

"Notes please. You're such a lifesaver Eevee thanks."

"Anything bestie."

We bumped fists and we all continued eating.

"How about after this we all head to the library?"

At the sound of library Ryu groaned in his seat, and Sylveon sadly sighed.

"Anything wrong boys?"

"Nope nothing."

"*sigh Sorry guys but I have to go to work soon today in- Oh bloody hell is that the time?! I gotta run guys!"

Sylveon said as he quickly got up, tossed his half eaten popsicle in the trash and took off running.

"Seeya later Sylveon!"

I shouted at his retreating form. He waved his arm up in response as he kept running to work.

"So we all head to over to the library now?"

"Yeah let's go."

***May 12th, 2552**

"Phew my makeup grades are so much better now. You totally saved my ass Eevee."

"I'd do anything for a friend."

"Anyways, I'll seeya girls later. I have training to do at home."

"Okay bye Ryu."

Ryu waved bye before heading off towards his limo.

"So girls night to celebrate me passing?"

"Yeah let's go. And let's invite Fennekin."

"Umm I'm actually gonna go home now girls. My mom needs help around the house."

"Oh okay Sylveon. We'll seeya later."

He waved bye with his usual smile only with a hint of sadness this time.

I started to feel bad as I realized we haven't had time to hang out for a while. But I didn't know what to say as he got in his car and drove off.

***Sylveon**

I drove in the direction of home feeling disapointment. Everytime I try to ask Eevee to hang out with me it seems something keeps interfering. Then it starts feeling too awkward afterwards.

I sure have bad timing. Argh! I keep screwing it up!

I parked outside nearly hitting the fence and cursed. I heaved a sigh at how distracted I was and headed inside.

"I'm home..."

"Welcome home dear. Did you get to ask your friend out today?"

"No something came up again so I just left."

Mom turned from the stew to see me sitting dejectedly on the couch. She stopped what she was doing and sat down next to me.

"Aww don't worry son. Some day you'll get to properly ask her out. You just have to wait for the right moment."

"I am. But I feel like I ask at the worst time, only today I was too Torchic to ask her. Beside I don't even know if she feels the same way about me that I do."

"Well have you asked her?"

"No..."

"Then how do you know if you never ask? You don't know how she's feeling. As for asking her out, now is not just the time. Just trust me and wait."

"You're right mom."

"And I know you must really like her otherwise you wouldn't care so much. She'll realize you're a good catch just believe in yourself."

"Thanks mom."

"Anything for my baby Sylvie."

"Mother."

"Okay I won't call you that."

"Anyways do you need help with dinner?"

"Help would be appreciated thank you."

I chuckled as I rolled up my sleeves, went to put on an apron and start chopping vegetables.

***May 30th, 2552**

***Eevee**

Today I thought would be a good day to make it up to Sylveon after turning him down almost all month. Since today was our day off it seemed perfect.

Only the weather seemed to disagree.

Gray clouds were forming up in the sky and unfortunately I didn't have a umbrella. I slipped on a sweater and headed out to the bustop.

***new text message**

***Sylveon**

**I'm almost at your stop. Should be there in a few minutes.**

***Me**

**Ok. I'm nearly there to wait for you.**

***Sylveon**

**Smiley face**

I blushed as I saw Sylveon had sent a smiling Eevee in text.

***Me**

**Haha. You dork. I'll be waiting now.**

***Sylveon**

**Okay be there quicker than you can say tail!**

I giggled as I put my phone in my pocket and waited for his bus to arrive.

***5 minutes later**

I turned and couldn't help but laugh as Sylveon was waving from the bus window.

He quickly stepped off and wrapped me up with a warm hug. I felt my cheeks go hot but I merely giggled and shyly hugged him back.

"Hi you ready to hang out?"

"Yeah I can't wait! Let's go."

We walked down the sidewalk in comfortable silence as we headed to Magikonalds.

"I'm sorry Eevee, I would have driven us there but my mom is borrowing the car to buy groceries. I hope that's alright."

"Don't worry. It's nice to go walking every now and then. Gotta keep those muscles flowing."

"Hehehe, I suppose you're right."

We continued walking and I couldn't help but notice how tall Sylveon was. It was kind of attractive.

As if he could read my thoughts he turned to look at me and chuckled.

"Hehe, what is it Eevee?"

"Umm you have a nice coat."

"Oh really? Thank you. Your sweater is quite adorable."

"What's 'adorable' about it?"

"The color. Light purple looks cute on you."

"T-thank you. And black looks cool on you."

"Hahaha, I'm sure hope it does look cool."

Soon we were both laughing and talking like usual. We were so distracted we didn't notice the rain until we started feeling the drizzle pouring down.

"Uh oh looks like the rain is picking up."

"Yeah we'd better hurry."

We started picking up the pace hoping to beat the rain. But we were too late and the rain started pouring harder.

"Ah! Here it comes!"

We both started running trying our best to not get any wetter. When I suddenly tripped on the sidewalk and fell facefirst on the concrete.

"Eevee! Are you okay?!"

Sylveon kneeled in front of me and help me to my knees.

"Yeah I'm fine. Oww that hurt!"

Sylveon quickly took off his jacket and slipped it on over me. I stood up and Sylveon drapped his arm around me to lead us forward.

"The rain is nuts today!"

"Sylveon you're getting drenched!"

"It's alright. We're almost there."

Unfortunately the more we walked we soon started realizing we were lost.

"That's wierd it should have been around the corner."

"I don't see it anywhere."

The rain started pouring even harder and the wind began to pick up.

"Eevee we're going to have to wait it out- Watch out!"

Sylveon quickly took me in his arms to shield me from a car who splashed water in our direction.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Aww Sylveon you're soaked. Geez that pokemon is such a jerk!"

"It's okay. Let's wait out the rain at the movies."

We both ran to the movies, me still in his arms but I didn't really care. We stepped into the lobby and started wrenching the water out of our clothes.

I wasn't too soaked thanks to Sylveon's sweater but Sylveon was almost completely drenched.

"Oh here Sylveon for your face."

I pulled out a hankerchief and handed it to him.

"Thank you."

He started drying his face his paws and his t-shirt with his flesh ribbons.

I pulled out my phone to look at the weather and directions to the Magikonalds.

"Uh oh."

"What's wrong Eevee?"

"My phone says the rain will last for a couple more hours. But the problem is the Magikonalds we were looking for is closed right now."

"That is a problem. Hmm... How about we eat there?"

He pointed to a ramen shop that was included at the movies.

"Well eating something warm sounds nice after getting out of the rain. Sure let's go."

The ramen ended up tasting really good and once we finished dinner we went to pick out a movie.

We wanted to finish the day off with a laugh so we picked out a comedy. We went to take our seats and the movie was hilarious.

But I couldn't stop thinking about earlier. About how Sylveon had been protecting me from the rain. I wanted to thank him somehow.

So halfway through the movie I held his paw. It looked like I took him by surprise but he still looked at me with a smile.

"Thank you for your help during the rain Sylveon. It was sweet of you."

"You're welcome Eevee. I'll do anything for you."

"W-What?"

"Uh! I mean since we're friends I would do anything for you that's all!"

"Yeah friends..."

I don't know why but I didn't like that term. I didn't let go of his paw but he didn't seem to mind. He just closed his paw on mine.


	18. Ch 131 Under the full moon

~Eevee

***June 19th, 2552**

I was sitting at my school desk literally counting the seconds for school to end for summer break. Our class was finishing up the remaining semester exams. Across the room *Eevee appeared to be struggling with her exam.

I sure hope the study sessions paid off.

"Alright time is up. Everyone pass up your exams. They will all be graded momentarily."

I wasn't worried about my test results. I had a feeling I aced it.

***15 minutes later**

Mr Alakazam gave me a proud smile as he handed me back my test. I looked at my test score to see a bright red 95.

"Those that recieved a 60 or above will be exempted from taking summer courses in this class. If you have a 60 or above you are now dismissed. Those that do not stay behind while I discuss your summer make-up courses. Have a great summer everyone."

Me and about 16 other students stood up and exited out. I felt sorry for the rest that failed.

I waited outside for *Eevee, and to my relief she came out too.

"Geez I really cut it close this time. I got a 60 on my math exam."

"It looks like studying paid off. At least we can all hang out for summer vacation now."

"You're telling me. I could really use a break after sitting on my ass studying for three weeks straight. By the way what did you get?"

"A 95."

"Augh so lucky. At least you don't have to worry about nearly failing."

"Here's to beach to celebrate us all hanging in there!"

"Alright!"

We highfived on our way out.

***10 minutes later**The final bell rang and were waiting next to the school entrance for Ryu, Fennekin, and Froakie. A car beeped and we turned to see Sylveon pull up in his SUV and wave.

I shyly waved back and *Eevee gave a polite nod. Sylveon got out of the car and approached us.

"Hey! Did you guys pass?"

"Yup! I aced it!"

"I barely made it, but at least I did. What about you fairyboy?"

"Decently comrade. Decently."

Eevee merely shrugged while we all turned to see the rest of the gang approach.

"Hey! How did you guys do?"

"Never underestimate the aura. Of course I passed."

"Same here. It was fairly easy if you ask me."

"No I flopped."

We all turned to Fennekin in surprise.

"You failed Fennekin? What grades did you recieve?"

She held her head down in shame as she passed me 5 exams with a lot of red x's.

"Let's see a 75. Barely passed this one with a 60..."

"Yeesh a 15 in combat?"

"And a 50 and..."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! A 30 in calculations?! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! I got an 80 in that one! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Fennekin flushed an angry beet red as *Eevee laughed at her in a mocking manner. I shook my head as I handed the exams back to Fennekin.

"So I can't go to the beach with you guys, or possibly out for a while. Sorry guys."

"That's okay Fennekin. Hey I'll tell you what! I will help you study."

"Thanks Froakie. Shall we go to the library then?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, do you want me to go with you guys too?"

"No that's okay Eevee. I don't want to ask you to do that for me. It's my fault for failing so I should at least to make it up on my own terms."

"Okay if you're sure."

"Yeah seeya later guys. And you..."

Fennekin turned to Ryu and grabbed his arm. This annoyed *Eevee instantly.

"I won't be able to seeya cutie. So I promise to study really hard for you."

"Oh okay..."

Ryu flushed slightly at Fennekin. I turned to see *Eevee looking like she wanted to punch Fennekin.

Fennekin pulled Ryu down to kiss his nose and then left in a fit of giggles with Froakie following after her.

"Geez the nerve of that girl!!! Am I right?!"

"Yeah what the nerve..."

Eevee looked at Ryu a hurt expression on her face since he was still looking at Fennekin.

I turned to Sylveon with a worried expression, and he quickly took the hint at the tension.

"So you guys ready to go to the beach?"

"YEAH LET'S GO!"

Eevee shouted with clenched teeth and stomped to the car. The rest of us nervously followed suit.

***Xearneas Cove**Almost as soon as we arrived *Eevee ran out to go buy a volleyball. And now her and Ryu were playing in an intense heated game.

A small drop went down me and Sylveon's heads.

"It's probably best to leave them alone for now."

"Yeah that sounds best. Walk with me?"

"Sure."

Me and Sylveon left our belongings in the car and went to walk along the shore. The pounding ocean waves sounded soothing and relaxing as we walked along the waters edge. It quickly brought back a lot of happy memories.

"Remember back when I was afraid of the ocean or even going swimming Sylveon?"

"Hehe. Wow that seems like such a long time ago. But I remember trying to at least coax you into at least stepping in the ocean."

"I'll never forget that day. And the day you saved me."

Sylveon's expression grew just a little bit sadder at me mentioning this but it was only for a moment.

"And thank you for showing me there's more beyond life than being afraid and just trying it out."

He looked at me and smiled sweetly.

"You're welcome Eevee."

We both chuckled as the warm late afternoon breeze blew on our faces and the waves happily bellowed at the peaceful tone.

Looking at each other made my cheeks flare up when I saw how happy he looked. We stopped walking refusing to break the gaze and for a moment it looked like we both wanted to hold paws.

We both reached out and...a volleyball suddenly flew past us and splashed water in our face snapping us out of the trance.

"Whoah!"

"HEY WHERE ARE YOU GUYS GOING?! I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO PLAY VOLLEYBALL!"

We both turned when we heard *Eevee shout and laughed as we headed back to go play a game.

***1 hour later**"Phew okay enough volleyball you guys win."

"Yes! Team aura for another win!"

Eevee turned to Ryu for a complicated highfive after defeating me and Sylveon which was Team Mystic.

"Well that was fun! You guys wanna go have a splash now?!"

"Actually no."

"Partypooper! What's stopping you?!"

"My school uniform?"

"Exactly! CANNONBALL!"

Eevee ran towards the waves about to jump when a powerful wave came out of nowhere and overtook her. We all laughed hysterically.

"OH YOU ALL THINK THAT WAS FUNNY?!"

Eevee said as she tossed a Weather Ball in our direction. We all dodged but now it was on.

We casted attacks at each other until the moon was high in the sky and the ocean was up to Ryu's hips.

Whether it was a splash or an actual attack we didn't care we were still having fun.

"Aura Sphere!"

"Quick Attack!"

"Swift!"

Ryu aimed the attack playfully at me. I dodged easily by got splashed by Sylveon's Swift.

Eevee tossed a Shadow Ball which the boys jumped to avoid while I dived even though I didn't have to because it was a Ghost move.

I stayed under and swam until I was right behind *Eevee.

Before she could cast another Weather Ball I tackled her down.

"Oof!"

"Haha! Take that! Ah!"

I dived under again to dodge her Double Kicks as they harmlessly kicked the waves. When I came up again it was just in time to see Sylveon and Ryu be crumpled in the waves.

I laughed hysterically until *Eevee Quick Attacked me.

"Oof!"

"That's for earlier. Ah!"

Ryu suddenly came up quickly behind her and scooped her up.

"Hey! Put me down!"

"No *Eevee I think I'm going to toss you!"

Ryu said before tossing *Eevee in the deep. She came back up quickly looking really pissed.

"You're both going to pay!"

"Try us! Hahaha- Whoah whoah- AAAAHHH!!"

Before we could strike a strong gust of wind suddenly picked up and blew us away into the deep water with *Eevee.

We quickly came up for air.

"Gah!"

"Whoah what was that?"

We all turned to see Sylveon laughing and instantly realized he just blew us all away with Fairy Wind.

"Hey! That was a cheap shot!"

"Hahaha! Really?! BECAUSE I DIDN'T THINK WE WERE PLAYING WITH RULES!"

We all just laughed like a bunch of idiots.

"Wow we went really far out. We should swim back before it gets any darker."

"Yeah were all drenched and tired. I'm sure we all want to still be playing in the ocean."

"Shut up smartass!"

We all laughed as we began to swim back to shore. *Eevee and Ryu began racing to see who would get to shore first, while me and Sylveon stayed a little bit behind to conserve stamina.

"Well this was fun."

"Yeah it's been a while since we all horseplayed like this."

"Especially in our school uniforms."

Sylveon laughed at my joke as we swam next to each other. I giggled and started copying his swim pattern.

"Phew! And this is also a work out."

"Oh are you getting tired Eevee?"

"Just a little bit."

As soon as I said that, Sylveon grabbed my paw and began to half swim and half pull through the water.

Was this because of earlier? If so then I should make the most of this moment.

I smiled mischieviously as I swam faster and quickly pulled him underwater with me. The coral reefs were beautiful but I was to focused on Sylveon's paw as he held mine a little tighter.

We both swam at the same pace holding paws all the way to shore.

Even when we reached shore, we still held paws as we both stepped up feeling completely drenched from tonight's swim.

"About time you slowpokes."

Me and Sylveon both laughed. But when we noticed she was staring suspiciously at us we both let go of each other's paws our cheeks definitely burning up.

"Well we had enough fun for one night."

"Aww does it have to end already?"

"Well maybe not just yet."

Eevee pulled out her phone and ushered us all over to take a selfie.

"Okay on 3,2,1. Say moon."

We all nodded as *Eevee began counting.

"3...

2..."

I giggled and snuggled closer to Sylveon. He chuckled and quickly put his arm around me.

"1...

Say Moon!"

"Moon!"

The camera clicked to capture our soaked smiling faces with the night sky and moon in the background. Kicking off our summer vacation that we will all never forget.


	19. Ch 132 Going to Glacia, Kanto

***June 25th, 2552**

**~Eevee**

"Finally some peace and quiet."

I said with a sigh as I closed my bedroom door after watching my little brother for the seventh time this past week.

My mom saved me today but I knew I would have to watch him again tommorrow since it was another work day. I groaned a bit but managed to smile since I'll always love my baby brother and I know he doesn't know any better.

***New email from TuffTail (*Eevee)***

I sat down at my desk and clicked open the email.

***Hey bestie,**

**I have amazing news! You remember my hometown in the Kanto Region right?! Well for my birthday on July 5th my dad wants to go on a trip back home! For a whole week! BUT THAT'S NOT ALL, YOU GUYS ARE ALL INVITED TOO!! ISN'T THAT AMAZING?!***

"Wait what?!"

***Also we want to go a couple of days early to explore the town before my birthday! So we'll be leaving on July 3rd!***

I gave out a squeal of joy and quickly ran downstairs to tell my parents the news.

***July 3rd, 2552**

***10:30pm**

***On a plane heading to Kanto**

The original plan was to catch the 6am flight. But since there was a couple of traffic delays we missed it and ended up having to catch the second flight at 8pm. *Eevee told us it would take almost a whole day on one flight to reach Kanto, so we had a long flight ahead of us.

That wasn't a problem since Ryu was smart enough to pack poker cards. We all sucked though but managed to laugh after many games of bad poker.

I felt happy that my parents let me go on the trip. As well as spending time with everyone else. I was having a blast.

"Aww you couldn't even let me win?! My birthday is in two days! Can't you let the birthday girl get one win?!"

"What are you talking about? We all suck at this game!"

This made us laugh even more.

"Besides comrade even on your birthday you won't get any special treatment."

"Ryu back me up here- Oh wait you just roasted all of us."

"Yeah, Hahahahahaha. And no."

"Hmph! What about you bestie?"

"Sorry but were all versus today."

"Aww you guys are no fun."

"That's what friends are for!"

We all chuckled until we all turned to hear an angry pokemon in the back shout at us.

"HEY YOU BRATS UP FRONT! SHUT UP! POKEMON ARE TRYING TO SLEEP BACK HERE!"

We all turned to each other and then just began to burst out laughing. And then more when we heard the angry pokemon make an agitated grunt.

"Hey Evelyn and friends please quiet it down okay."

"Sorry dad."

Mr Flareon shook his head in amusement before going back to sleep in the row behind us.

"You guys wanna watch a movie then?"

"Only if there's action."

"Or blood."

"Or gore."

We all laughed while *Eevee pulled out a slasher movie from her backpack.

It started off alright but I swear the victims are just so dumb.

Some hide in a coffin or a graveyard. At this point I think the only smart one is the one hiding underneath the bridge.

"Put him on the pitchfork! Impale him! Come on! Put that fuc-"

"Evelyn."

"-Fun dummy on the stick already."

Ryu and *Eevee said in synchronization as the next victim in the movie was about to be impaled like a rag doll.

I was starting to get less scared with horror films, but memories of two years ago would slowly start to come back. Especially if there was a knife in the movie.

"YEAH!"

"That looks painful."

"Probably is."

"Ooh the killer is here. Putting the victim in a choke hold and ah he brings out a knife-"

The word knife made my skin sweat and my face turned pale.

My body began to shake and my vision was fading to black as I tried to shakingly turn away from the stabbing.

The memories came back into my head all at once as the voice of my worst nightmare mockingly filled up the pieces.

_'Hehehe...Wimp Shrimp are you scared...Are you gonna cry? Or are you gonna bleed?"__Stop! Please stop!_I touched my cheek afraid of feeling blood from the mark where she cut me in mockery.

_"I want to hear you scream!"_I could barely hear the voices of my friends as they were completely distracted by the movie.

_"Eevee?"__"Ooh so much blood! And he's gonna-"_"Guys be quiet! Look at Eevee!"

Sylveon's voice snapped me back to reality and my friends turned to me in confusion.

I was completely trembling out of fear. They paused the movie and asked if I was okay.

I definitely wasn't and put my face in my knees. Sylveon looked at me instantly knowing what was wrong.

Him and *Eevee swapped seats and he sat next to me instantly pulling me in a hug.

He began to hum a soothing melody that sounded like the beauty of the night woods.

I was too scared to listen to anything else but him. Ryu and *Eevee sat there in guilty silence as Sylveon quietly comforted me with his voice.

"_Eevee it's okay._

_It's okay._

_Look at the night sky stars._

_They shine brightly above the trees._

_Tell me that what you sees._

_Listen to my guidance._

_You're not in a trance._

_I will guide you in a gentle dance._

_Above the lake waves..."_

***Some time later**

I woke up to see the full moon shining through the plane window. Everyone sat in their seats in deep sleep.

I pulled out my phone to see it was 2am. Quick to realizing someone was holding me.

I turned to see Sylveon fast asleep with me in his arms. Did he actually sit beside me until he passed out? Was he that worried about me?

I made sure no one was looking before I kissed his cheek as a silent thank you.

Sylveon nudged a little but didn't wake up only holding me closer. I quietly giggled and snuggled into him quickly falling asleep again.

***July 4th, 2552**

***7:30pm**

***Kanto Region, Glacia Town**

"Hey guys wake up we're here!"

I opened my eyes to see the late afternoon sun poking through the window.

Eevee shook Ryu awake. Did we really sleep all day? Or night?

"Wait a minute is it snowing outside?"

"Yeah it happens sometimes in the summer. It looks like a early light powder. Should be gone in the morning, anyways come on guys let's go!"

Eevee eagerly ran out the plane with her dad quickly tailing behind the rest of us rushing to keep up.

Sylveon was a bit ahead of me but quickly turned around and slowed down to match my pace.

"Hey *Eevee are you okay?"

"Yeah of course I'm fine."

"No I mean after watching the movie. It reminded you of back then and I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

I went silent for a moment as I remembered how I reacted to the movie.

"Well I'm fine now. Because I had you there Sylveon."

"Well I-I know. But I promise to try and cheer you up. I know it's *Eevee's birthday but I want to make you happy too."

I felt my cheeks go pink. And I could've sworn Sylveon's looked the same.

"Well okay if you insist."

Sylveon flashed his usual smile at me in response. We both laughed and turned to catch up to everyone else.

We all grabbed our stuff and followed Mr Flareon to a rental car outside.

Or so I thought.

"Is that a limo?"

"Yeah it's the family limo. My grandma is expecting us."

I didn't ask anymore questions and merely shrugged and piled in with everyone else.

***10 minutes later**

After passing the small town and a bit of the snowy countryside we pulled up at the large two story penthouse.

"Welcome to the Flareon House."

"Why is it called that?"

"Because everyone in our family is a Flareon. It's a tradition that even I had to make just so I could marry Evelyn's mother. I'm a part of the family and now occasionally help expanded our wealth with our fire."

"Yeah dad nice history lesson. Anyways guys let's go inside already!!"

We all stepped out as the driver drove the limo into the garage.

We all stepped into the mansion and it was surprisingly toasty.

"Wow it's really warm in here."

"What better temperature for a Flareon than hot as fire? We prosper in the cold because our flame is our strength after all."

We looked up to see an elderly Flareon standing above the staicase holding a charcoal cane.

"Grandma!"

Eevee shouted as she ran up the stairs to tightly embrace her.

"Hello my young, and beautiful grandaughter Evelyn. Happy Birthday! Tell me how is the Kalos Region faring you and your father?"

"The weather is warmer and the city is vast."

"Fascinating! We must discuss all this later. But we must wait for our relatives who should be stopping by tommorrow. Along with your awaited answer to whether your ready to follow the family tradition or not."

"Yes grandmother."

"Oh where are my manners? Hello friends of my grandaughter! Welcome to the Flareon House!"

"Say it another time and they all might start to convert to our tradition _mother."_"Never change _son. _I see your father hasn't changed yet Evelyn."

"Yeah but he's still amazing."

"That he is. That he is. Now, everyone your free to tour my home and the grounds as you see fit. You may sleep wherever you like and food will be provided you just have to ring the bell. Dinner will be ready at 9pm. Welcome home everyone."

"Hey, you guys want to go explore outside?"

"I need to change first because it's cold."

"Same friend."

"Ditto."

"Okay fine go put on a jacket and we'll meet outside."

We all took our suitcases up to *Eevee's room, quickly slipped on light sweater's, and headed downstairs to follow *Eevee around.

"There's a special place I wanted to show you guys as soon as we arrived. It's my secret hideaway cave I went to as a kid. And if we hurry now we'll back in time for dinner."

"Lead the way birthday girl."

*Eevee giggled which she rarely does and happily ran in the direction of the woods surrounding the entire house.

We followed after her me only pausing when I saw snow was coming down.

"Eevee are you coming?"

"Yeah I'm coming."

Hope it doesn't snow harder.


	20. Ch 133 Ice Cave

***Somewhere in the woods**

**~ Eevee**

We all cautiously followed *Eevee through the oak trees. She seemed to know where she was going so I tried not to worry.

"*Eevee, how much farther is it?"

"Oh about 2 miles west. We should be there in about 45 more minutes."

"What does it look like?"

"You'll see when we get there!"

"Hehe, *Eevee's a real spit fire today."

"Hahaha, I see what you did there."

"Let's hope her _fire_ will help lead the way."

"Okay I get it Sylveon. Enough with the fire puns."

"Aww come on Eevee, those puns were so lit you could see them from a Magmar."

I snorted at Sylveon's awful joke and playfully slapped his shoulder. He merely chuckled and I tried to slap him again.

"Hey Eevee and Sylveon! Hurry your furry asses up or you're gonna be dragged by your ears!"

"Okay comrade we're coming! Don't get your arse stuck in a tree!"

"Sylveon!"

"What? I said 'arse'. Besides what else am I going to roast her with when there's nothing but trees?"

"Good point."

We both rushed to catch up as a light snow began to pour down.

"Eevee's it's starting to snow! Maybe we should head back!"

"Oh don't be a sour dog Ryu! We're almost there!"

"Hey!"

Me and Sylveon snickered as *Eevee and Ryu started arguing as we approached an open field of snow. I pulled out my phone to check the time and I gasped when I saw it was already 8:50.

We left the house an hour ago!

"Eevee are you sure we're there yet. Because we've been walking for an hour already and-"

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?!"

"What a dog?"

"Yes you know I'm a jackal! Not a dog! There's a very clear difference!"

"It's still a breed of hound so you're still technically a dog."

"Guys?"

"I am not a dog! I'm a jackal!"

"Calm down no need to growl at me just because you're a dog."

"For the last time I am not a-"

"GUYS!!!!"

I shouted to catch their attention and to stop arguing.

"Both of you stop fighting and listen! We've been walking for an hour already it's 8:50! Isn't this concerning to the two of you?!"

"Wait what?"

Eevee looked around looking very worried for a second.

"*Eevee?"

"But we should have reached it by now!"

"Wait are you serious? Don't tell me we're lost-"

"Shut up Ryu I'm trying to think!"

"But it's your fault we're out here!"

"Ryu! Not now!"

"*Eevee tell us if we're lost or not!"

Despite the increasing cold *Eevee looked like she was about to explode in anger.

"Well are we?!"

"Umm Ryu?"

He turned to me confused and because of that he didn't see *Eevee's paw incoming. She slapped him across the face and it loudly echoed throughout the woods.

We all stood there in complete shock as *Eevee scrunched her fists and looked like she was holding back frustrated tears.

"Ryu! You're such an idiot! Why are you blaming me?! Just because we're lost! Are you happy now?! Is that what you f*cking wanted to hear me say, huh?! Well yes Ryu we're lost! And I don't know what to tell you, you dumbass other than the fact that I HATE YOU!"

With that said she angrily stormed off. We called out to her but our screams were silenced as a blizzard suddenly picked up nearly blowing us off our feet.

"AAHHH!"

"WHOAH!"

"EEVEE GRAB MY PAW!"

I struggled to stay standing against the freezing, pounding wind as I reached out to Sylveon's paw. Before I could reach him the wind picked so fast that I was literally blown off my feet away.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

"EEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Sylveon's voice was drowned out by the raging winds as it blew me away.

I don't know how far I was blown away but I had to stop somehow. I could barely see as the ice cold wind pounded in my face.

I panicked when I saw a incoming boulder and I quickly used Protect to save myself from injuries.

I harmlessly bounced off but I still was getting blown away. I slid through the snow as the furious wind was pushing me further south.

I kept my paws rooted in the snow but it was like I was getting pushed on a smooth surface.

"Come on! Come on! Urgh!"

As I fought against it I thankfully came to a halt thanks to a boulder and I plopped down in relief that I wouldn't be pushed away anymore.

"EEEEEEVEEEEEEEE!!!!"

"S-Sylveon..."

I said trembling out of fear and the cold. I wanted to stand up but fighting the wind left me exhausted. I looked up to see a figure fighting to head in my direction.

"EEEEEEEEEVEEE!"

Despite the pounding winds I could hear his voice as loud as day.

I shouted in reponse with all my might.

"SYLVEON!!!"

The figure slowly started to head in my direction since the wind was furiously blowing in all directions.

I stood up and tried to fight back the snowstorm. I was so freezing I could barely take two steps forward.

"Sy-Sy-Sy-Sy-Sylveon!"

I took another step shuddering at the constant cold.

Once the figure was about 10 feet away I sighed in relief when I saw it was Sylveon.

He blinked in my direction looking like he could barely keep his eyes open.

"E-Eevee!"

I barreled over to him as fast as I could. I nearly reached him when a strong wind roughly picked up and blew up in the air again.

"AAAAAHHHH!!!"

But Sylveon quickly responded with his ribbons and caught my paw before I was blown away again. His other ribbon grabbed my other paw and pulled me to Sylveon as quivkly as possible.

When I finally reached him he pulled me into a tight warm hug.

"Oh Sylveon..."

"Eevee..."

Despite the cold I just wanted to cry out in relief and the fact that I was still very terrified.

"I'm s-s-so sorry Eevee. I c-c-couldn't reach y-you in time. I can't stand it if y-you got hurt because I-I-I couldn't-"

"Hey it's okay. W-what m-m-m-matters is we found e-e-each o-other n-now."

We both hugged trying to make each other warm against the pounding winds.

"EEVEE! SYLVEON!"

We both turned to see another figure fastly approaching. Ryu quickly came into view with glowing eyes.

"I'm so glad I found you guys! I thought you were lost!"

He quickly scooped us both up and started running through the blizzard at a breakneck pace.

"I'm trying to be quick because I can't hold my vision for much longer! I think I see *Eevee about 30 feet away so we have to hurry!"

After a really rough carried run through the blizzard a cave quickly came in view and Ryu ran quickly inside.

He slid to a stop and put us down to hold his head. It looked like he was in a lot of pain after forcing his sight for so long.

"Guys!"

We all turned to see *Eevee coming to us. We were all relieved to see her until we heard a loud rumble and snow came crashing down seperating us from *Eevee.

**~*Eevee**

"*Eevee are you okay?!"

I heard Ryu shouting from the other side of the wall of snow.

"Yeah I'm fine!"

I tried digging my way through but wasn't making any progress.

"*Eevee I can't get through!"

"It's okay I can't either!"

"How are we gonna get you out then?!"

"Just call for help! Or call my dad he can get us out!"

"Okay I'm calling him now!"

"Okay!!!"

I shouted with a sigh as I looked around barely able to see anything. I only took a few steps forward when I slipped down a long slope of ice.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

I don't know for how long I was falling but it was for quite a while. After who knows how long I slid out of a hole high up and landed in a soft pile of snow.

"Oof!"

I bounced off it and hit my face on some hard icy floor.

"Oww..."

I grunted in annoyance as I carefully tried to stand and brush myself off. No sooner than I did than I realized I was standing in a catacomb of solid blue ice crystals.

It was so beautiful like I was standing in a room of mirrors. I wonder if there's any actual sapphires down here but it's definitely not rubies.

I carefully walked around trying to walk on top of the snow so I wouldn't slip.

"Aw I wish I hadn't lost my phone. It's so beautiful and brr! So cold in here!"

I shuddered as I continued walking forward. I knew it definitely negative because I could see my breath.

I hope I don't freeze to death in here. I may love the cold but not enough to die in here no matter how beautiful frozen nature looked.

I came to halt and my jaw dropped when I saw angiant blue ice crystal in the middle of it all.

"Wow it's so bright and blue."

It looks so smooth I want to touch it.

I climbed on top a block of ice before it suddenly slide against the smooth ice floor.

"Ah!"

I held on tightly so I wouldn't fall off. I looked around to see more ice cubes were suddenly sliding across the frozen floor too.

I quickly realized they were all encirling the blue crystal. It was now glowing so bright, almost like it wanted me to scale my surroundings before I could touch it.

I waited until I was close enough to jump off the ice cube to the next one. And repeated until I was right next to the blue crystal.

The ice cube I was standing on was slipping away fast against the cold floor so I jumped off it fast as quickly grabbed the ramp that was now turning into a staircase.

Was it testing me? This all seemed too easy.

I climbed up the ice steps as it was now encircling the large ice pillar where the blue crystal rested snuggly on top. I almost reached out to touch it when the stair beneath me gave way and I had to jump to the one behind me so I wouldn't fall off twenty feet to the hard frozen floor.

I looked to see it literally so close to touch but too far to stretch out my paw to touch it.

I quickly ran down 10 steps before charging back up at full speed to catapult off the last step to be able to reach the crystal.

I jumped and I almost missed touching it when my paw made contact and the crystal glowed even brighter.

Then the glow enveloped me and me and the crystal were floating in midair.

I glowed so bright and I felt ice cold I just wanted it to stop. Yet it felt like it was becoming a part of me.

Before I could comprehend what was happenning the light exploded and I was sent flying as my vision flared to white.

**~Eevee**

The snow finally calmed down and me and the boys waited outside the cave for Evelyn's dad to come. When we heard a roaring sound and then a loud explosion.

"What was that?!"

"I don't know! Hey Ryu!"

Ryu suddenly took off running around the cave and we ran after him. He had been very worried about her after we heard her sceam then nothing. I guess he thought it might be Evelyn.

When he suddenly stopped and we halted right behind him and saw him staring at an entrance to a crytsallized chamber.

"Do you think *Eevee is in there?"

No sooner had I said that when we heard something groan and we quickly turned around to see a figure awkwardly stand up under a tree behind us.

**~Evelyn**

"Ugh, I'm right here guys..."

"Ah!"

My vision was a bit blurry and my head was throbbing but I could make out my friends step back in surprise.

"Augh, guys I don't have time for this I have a really bad headache..."

"E-Evelyn? Is that you?"

"Please don't call me by my name. But yeah it's me!"

My vision started clearing up and I saw my friends just standing there looking very dumbfounded at me.

"What?"

"Evelyn look at your paws."

"What? My paws?"

I still felt very confused but I looked down to see my paws look different and my arms looked longer and skinnier.

"What?! What happenned to my shiny white fur? And how do I not feel cold anymore?! Why do I feel like it's too hot?!"

They all just gave each other a stunned look. Eevee walked over to me and pulled me to the frozen lake so I could see my reflection.

I was not prepared for what I was about to see.

"Whoah!!! What the fuck?! What am I?! Is this a new eeveelution?! What the- Whoah!!!"

I kneeled to look at my reflection in closer detail.

My eyes were now a bright blue. I now had ribbons like hair with bright blue ice tips. And my head had a big ice cap on top of it. Or wait, was that my head?!

"Oh Evelyn you have ice marks on your back."

"I do?"

I turned my head to see three ice marks on my back and the long baby blue flat tail with another bright blue tip.

"Aww no more cute fluffy tail. Wait what am I even saying I just f*cking evolved?!! WOOHOO! HOO HOO HOO! YEAH! WHOOP! WHOOP! OOH OOH! YEAH!!!"

I ran around feeling completely pumped and ecstatic. I didn't care if what I did was embarassing my bold, timid nature and just ran to Ryu to embrace him.

"Ryu?! I evolved isn't that awesome?!"

"Augh! BRRR! EVELYN YOU'RE FREEZING!"

"UGH! Why do you always have to spoil the fun Ryu-"

I swear I just opened my mouth in annoyance as ice shard flew out at fast speeds. This left us all speechless.

"Well you're definitely an Ice Type."

Ryu said as he gave me pat on the shoulder.

"I need to do some research so we can find out what move it is. Well when we get back to your grandmas house anyways Evelyn."

"Ugh please stop calling me by my name! You know I don't like it!"

"Than what else do we call you?"

"Well umm-"

"Evelyn!!!"

We all turned to see my dad approaching. Arceus is he so dramatic!

"I'm glad you're all safe but where's Evelyn?!"

"Dad I'm right here."

He turned to me in complete shock and awe.

"Evelyn? Is that you?!"

"Yeah dad I evolved."

Man was this awkward. i had a feeling he was going to be very upset with me

"Are you upset?"

"No of course I'm not!"

My dad said completely shocking me and taking me into a hug. I thought he would be upset about me breaking tradition how could he forgive me so easily.

"I'm just glad your safe Evelyn. That's all that matter to me."

"I'm sorry daddy. For worrying you I mean."

He took my face in his paws looking at me with complete pride. His eyes directly looking at me trying to catch every new detail.

"Daddy?"

"Hehe been a while since you called your old man that."

He said as he took me into another hug.

I was a bit embarassed because my friends were right there watching us. But I really just felt like a fool for thinking my relationship with my dad was complicated and tough when all I had to do was ask if he was proud with me and cared and loved me and really didn't think I took my mom's life just to be born.

He was never mad at me all this time.

"I love you sweetie."

"I love you too daddy."

I wiped away the tears quickly as my dad kept his arm around me like I was his most prizes possession and I didn't mind one bit. Because I now know he always cared.

I stayed like that with my friends following us all the way back to grandmother's home.

Oh no what was she going to think now that I broke the family tradition by not evolving into a Flareon?


	21. Ch 134 Evelyn's Story

**~Evelyn**

*** Back at the Flareon House**

We all stepped inside, my grandmother waiting for us in the livingroom.

"Oh I was worried sick! You all must be freezing! I'm relieved that you're all safe and home!"

She said looking at all of us before stopping at me.

"E-Evelyn? You evolved?"

She said with a serious tone.

"Yes grandmother. But it was an accident I swear!"

She held up a paw to silence me. I could tell she definitely wanted to chat. I held my head down in shame.

**~Eevee**

"Umm you guys go ahead and wait in my room. I'll catch up with you later."

"Well okay bestie. I'll read up anything about your evolution in the meantime."

She nodded with a grimace as the butler closed the living room door so Evelyn and her grandma could have some privacy.

Her dad sat in a chair beside the front door to wait for her to finish. Me and the boys just shrugged and headed upstairs to Evelyn's room.

On top we found a short hallway with a large window at the end displaying the woods. Evelyn's room was the second door on the right. We eagerly stepped in so we could see what her room looked like.

Inside was a queen sized bed next to a window with a navy blue bed sheet and a green quilt splayed neatly over it.We quickly wandered around to see more of her room.

Her bookshelf was opposite of the bed and it was heavily covered in tape. Almost like she badly damaged it during many temper tantrums.

The only other piece of furniture was a desk with a half broken lamp, nature books, and a worn out desk chair.

She had only two windows and one of them had a large crack that was covered in tape. The one beside her bed had small snowflake stickers and if you look out you can see a long balcony surrounding her room. Her room was very spacious.

I turned to see what the guys were doing. Sylveon was sitting on the desk chair and Ryu was beside the shelf holding a photo album.

"Whatcha looking at Ryu?"

"Not much. There's only pictures of Evelyn in here."

"Really? None of her dad?"

"Not too much."

"Really? Let me see!"

Ryu sat down on the floor and I sat down next to him. Sylveon looked on over and quickly sat down next to us too.

"Let's see. A picture of her in a pile of leaves. Ice skating. Making a snow angel."

"Aww is that her as a baby?"

I awwed at a baby picture of Evelyn who was covered in spaghetti sauce with her smiling dad beside her. But no sign of her mom.

"That's odd."

"What Sylveon?"

"This is the only picture we see of her as an infant. Then it moves onto age 3 and up. Where's the rest of the pictures from those two years?"

"Wow you're right. Should we ask Evelyn about that?"

"Ask me about what?"

We all flinched when Evelyn suddenly entered the room. She took one look at us and saw what we were holding.

She flushed a light pink and grabbed it from Ryu putting it back on the shelf.

"Sorry Evelyn we got roped into it without thinking. We didn't mean to invade your privacy."

"I guess it's okay as long as you didn't see anything embarassing."

"Does a _saucy _baby count too?"

Evelyn froze as if she knew exactly which picture Ryu was talking about. She looked embarassed and flushed a bright red.

"Evelyn we noticed there's some pictures missing of you as a kid. Is there a reason for that?"

I swear as soon as I said those words the room suddenly turned ice cold. But Evelyn didn't look upset, what was in her eyes looked like childhood trauma.

"Ah forget it! You don't have to answer Evelyn! It was a stupid question anyways and-"

"A fire."

"What?"

"A fire happenned a long time ago and burned a lot of my childhood pictures."

"I uh- When? Where? And what?"

Evelyn sighed and took a seat on the desk chair. The rest of us didn't know what to say or do so we just sat there waiting for her to continue.

"It happenned about 12 years ago. My dad was making dinner that day and he didn't notice that one of the gas fuses was broken so we he turned on the stove it blew up."

We said nothing feeling completely stunned as she continued her story.

"We didn't live here yet. We lived in a small house in a nearby village, and when one caught fire it would burn quickly. My dad heard me crying upstairs and rushed to get me. He said when he found me a piece of the burning roof had fallen on top of my crib nearly burning me."

I let out a silent gasp as I pictured how that must have been like.

"He quickly did his best to remove it off and run out with me before the house collapsed on us. He said when he was kneeling on the ground, holding me in front of our burning house, that I had a bad burn on my hip. They took me to the hospital and told my father that I was lucky to be alive. This happenned one and half years after my mother died."

We all were all completely shocked at this story and as Evelyn picked up her torn jacket a bit to show us the burn scar. I tried my best to fight back the tears and nearly choke on my throat.

"My mother had problems laying my egg that they had to take her to a hospital. Once it was removed she died instantly. I hatched out about three months later a completely healthy baby. I never met her and most of the pictures we had of her burned in the fire. That accident was also the reason I never made any friends because they liked to torment me for not having a mom and having nothing to remember her by."

Evelyn said with a sad tone and looked down. Mentioning all this must be bringing back terrible memories.

We all couldn't say anything but all got up to pull her into a group hug. She made a quiet sniffle and held us back.

A short time passed before she gently pushed us away to wipe her eyes.

"Thanks guys but that's enough intoxicating friendship hugs for one night."

"Okay but just know we're all here for you. And were happy to be your friends."

"Yeah! You'll always be stuck with us comrade!"

"Especially me partner."

She looked at us looking like she was stunned before turning away her face flushing pink.

"Ugh you guys are so cute and nice I want to vomit."

We all just laughed and teasingly patted each other.

"Oh by the way Evelyn, Happy birthday!"

"Oh right! Happy Birthday!"

"Happy birthday!"

Ryu said holding out a fist to Evelyn. She merely laughed and gave him a fist bumb.

"Also guys I found out I'm a Glaceon now. So can you please stop calling me by my name?"

"But that's your name."

"Okay _fine _bestie only you can say it."

"What are we? A Karate Chop?"

"I uh _alright_ you all can call me by my fist name now."

"I'll think of a nickname for you Evelyn."

"Oh really Ryu? Like what?"

"Well um, I'll- I'll get back to you on that."

Evelyn just shook her head at him in amused response.

"So what should we do to celebrate our friends birthday?"

"Ah we can do that later I'm gonna go to bed now. I've had enough fun for one day."

"Starting with bedtime and partying tommorrow!"

"Definitely. Blankets are on the bottom shelf so you guys can sleep on the floor. While I'm gonna change into something that fits."

"And let me guess you're taking the bed?"

"Duh! It's my room."

Evelyn said sticking her head out of the bathroom door as we laughed and started setting up for bed.

***Sometime later**

**~Evelyn**

I woke up to my still dark room. My friends were fast asleep on the floor.

Wow so much has happenned in one day. Was I really an Eevee just hours ago?

My friends were there to see I evolved. My grandma looked okay with it, and my relatives are gonna be surprised when they come tommorrow.

I pulled out my necklace from under my shirt with a picture of my mom and me as a newborn on the other side.

How would she feel if she I evolved in a Glaceon? She was beautiful but would I be the same one day? And most importantly would she be proud of me?

I looked at her picture happily smiling back at me and it quickly calmed me. I smiled in excitement at what was to come.


	22. Ch 135 Hearts Pounding

**~Eevee**

I opened my eyes and I was standing in a field of white. I looked all around me but there was nothing in sight.

"Hello?"

I called out my voice ringing out in a loud echo.

"Eevee?"

I turned around to see Sylveon standing a few feet behind me. I flushed when I realized he was shirtless which is basically naked.

"Ah Sylveon you're naked!"

I said shielding my eyes with my paw.

"Come here Eevee."

My cheeks burned hotter and I spared a few glances at him. Sylveon never calls me like this.

"Uh n-no! I don't want to touch you like this! It's too wierd!"

If my heart was beating fast it was definitely beating now. Save me!

"But I can't protect you Eevee. Come here please..."

No not the pleading voice!

"N-no! No! No! Urgh! No!"

"Aww but your in danger Eevee. How am I suppossed to protect you from her?"

What? Who is he talking about?

"Protect me from who?"

"Me."

I dropped my paw in complete terror as I felt my face go instantly pale. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and heavy beads of sweat poured down my face. I recognized the voice.

It was the voice of my worst nightmare. Here to torment me into being beyond afraid.

I turned around and gasped in horror. It was Riolu. She found me.

I wanted to instantly bolt out of there but my feet stayed rooted to the ground.

'_Hehehehahaha! What's the matter? Gonna piss ya b*tch? How do you feel about a sharp piece of metal?"_

She pulled out a knife and I instantly recoiled. She laughed at my fright and sliced it very close to my face.

"AH!"

She laughed like a maniac as I fell to the ground. She stabbed my arm and blood began to pour down.

I didn't feel pain because my fear was numbing it out.

"_YOU always were better than me! ESPECIALLY WHEN IT CAME TO BEING LOVED! So I'm going to kill you and make you feel all the pain I felt BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS HAD WHAT I DIDN'T HAVE! I can't kill my brother because he's too strong. But killing someone with everything is much more fun...HAHAHAHAHA!"_

_"STAY AWAY FROM HER!"_

Sylveon shouted before punching her in the face and standing protectively in front of me.

She wiped the blood off her nose with an amused look and let out a harsh laugh.

_"Ehehehehehe. You see? You always find love while everyone hates me_. So I'll take away what matter to you most. STARTING WITH HIM!"

Riolu shouted before pulling out a gun and firing all the bullets at Sylveon. I heard Sylveon croak out in pain and shrieked as I saw blood pouring down his neck.

"SYLVEON!"

I ran over to him to catch his falling body. He smiled weakly at me as the bleeding worsened. Hot tears poured down my face.

"I'm sorry Eevee. Gah... I couldn't...keep...you...safe. Good...bye..."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"_BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_! _WATCHING YOU CRY OUT IN AGONY IS MUSIC TO MY EARS!!! HAHAHAHAHA! AT LEAST I CAN WATCH YOU DIE!!!""_

Before I could even speak Eevee grabbed my shoulders and started laughing as she tried stabbing me through my arms over and over and over...

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

My scream died out when a strong gust of wind blew out and turned Riolu into dust. I turned to a glowing figure as it gently placed a paw on my mouth and shushed me soothingly.

_"Eevee. It's okay. Wake up now... Wake up..."_

Warmth filled me up as the figure embraced me enveloped me in a light. Bringing me back to reality.

~

"Hmm?!"

My eyes opened and the dark bedroom slowly came into focus. It was nightime, but who was covering my mouth?

"Ah you're awake."

I looked up to see Sylveon inches away lying right beside me. His arms slowly loosened up with relief.

"I heard you crying in your sleep and then you started shouting. I covered your mouth so you wouldn't wake up everyone else. I gently held you to try and calm you down. I didn't know what else to do, but I'm glad you're awake now. Are you alright?"

My nightmare still fresh flared up in my mind all at once. I started shaking at how horrible it was I just wanted to be held.

"Oh Sylveon! It was a-awful!"

I said with a sob as I held onto him and clutched his shirt tightly for support. The tears poured down rapidly and I shuddered in horror. He didn't hesitate to hold me back and he gently massaged my head as he tried to calm me down again.

"Shh it's okay... You have every right to be scared right now but please stop crying. I don't like it when you cry."

I whimpered quietly and cried so hard I was drenching his shirt. But he just held me closer and even wrapped me with his ribbons.

His hug felt so comforting and warm I didn't want it to stop.

"Sniff... S-Sylveon?"

"Yes?"

"Can you stay here next to me please?"

"As long as you need me."

I couldn't help but giggle as I snuggled into his chest.

**~Sylveon**

I was now holding the girl I cared about. And she doesn't even know how I feel.

Stay calm don't freak out!

We were laying so close together and I know I was suppossed to be feeling wierd, strangely enough though it all just felt so right.

With her in my arms it felt like the whole world was getting turned upside down. She knows exactly how to make me relax, how to have fun, and laugh so hard.

I do it all for her. This moment is when I realized I wanted to be more involved in her life. Not just as her friend but maybe as her boyfriend...

I sighed internally as the word boyfriend sank in my mind.

I don't know if that will ever happen at this rate.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh ah nothing!"

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm really sure."

Talking any louder and I might as well be shouting to the rooftops that I'm a liar.

"Well okay if you say so."

Eevee said as she scooted away from me.

"Hey!"

I said as I pulled her back to me, making her get into a fit of giggles. Did she just test me?

No sooner did I think that did she place a paw on my chest. My cheeks flared up like a heat wave..

She was testing me. So I decided to mess with her too.

I slid my paws down to her lower back and looked directly in her eyes.

She looked at me all confused when I suddenly leaned forward and pretended to kiss her.

I stooped about half an inch away from her face, close enough to see her blush a bright pink.

I smiled smugly at her as she covered her face with her paws in shyness.

"I hate you Sylveon..."

"Really, because it sure doesn't seem like it."

"Well I do."

"Do you still feel the same when I do this?"

I moved closer again and kissed her on the nose. Her cheeks burned an angry red as she looked right in my eyes.

Flirting with her had made ny heart flutter fast.

"Back away! You're too close!"

"Sorry!"

I said pretending to back away from her as far as possible.

"Hey! Get back over here!"

As soon as she said that I was back right next to her.

"Aww so you don't hate me after all?"

"Fine I don't."

She said shyly before slapping my shoulder making me chuckle warmly at her.

We chatted for a bit before falling asleep next to each other about a foor apart.

***Morning*****10 am**I woke up to find Eevee sleeping snuggly next to me. Ryu was loudly snoring about a few feet away while Evelyn slept right above us from the floor.

Eevee started stirring in her sleep and her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Good morning."

I said to her with a smile. She looked a bit surprised to see me still there but quickly smiled back at me.

"Morning. What time is it?"

I pulled out my phone to see it was 10:02 am.

"10:02am."

"No one else is up yet?"

"No doesn't look like it."

"Do you want to go for a walk outside with me?"

My heart leaped up in joy.

"Sure let's go."


	23. Ch 136 Happy Birthday Evelyn?

~ Evelyn

I woke up feeling hot underneath the blanket. I guess it's one of the side effects of being an ice type.

I sat up and grouchily rubbed my eyes. When I looked around I could see Ryu still asleep on the floor. But Sylveon and Eevee were no where to be found.

I pulled out my phone to see it was already 10:30am. I heard laughter outside and I quickly scrambled to the window to see Sylveon and Eevee walking down the yard.

I opened the window and shouted loud at them.

"Hey guys come back! I'm awake now! Let's go eat some breakfast!"

Eevee and Sylveon looked up and waved back up at me before rushing back inside.

"Oww!"

I turned to see Ryu awake now but he was rubbing his head in annoyance.

"About time you woke up mutt. It's time to go explore the town and eat some breakfast."

"Oww, well _Happy Birthday _to you grouchy."

"Shut up."

"Urgh, where's Sylveon and Eevee?"

"They're awake. I called them back up because they were outside."

"Together?"

"Yeah, together."

"I wonder what's up with those two lately. Their always together now."

Wow, was he really that clueless? Even I can tell at this point.

"Clueless about what?"

Oh right I forgot, emotion reader Lucario.

"Nothing. Anyways, I thought that was normal for them. Wasn't it?"

"Yeah but it's just the way they've been acting around each other. Their aura is giving off really strong attachment for one another."

"Well you're not too far off."

"My senses may be a little weak but I can read emotions if their extremely strong. And theirs is exceptionally strong when their together."

"Speaking of which how has your control been lately? Has it improved recently?"

"It's about the same. I have to strain my head just to get a decent reading. But for those two it's not so hard because of their 'connection'. Also being next to them all the time make it all the more easier. Those two feel strongly and it's almost effortless."

All this was starting to get interesting.

"What emotion do they give off?"

"Something between strong fondness and attraction. It's usually in a pink aura and their surrounded in it everytime they speak to each other."

The door opened and Eevee and Sylveon stepped inside both laughing.

"I see pink with bits of red."

I heard Ryu mutter to himself.

"Sorry what?"

"Nothing. What were you two up to?"

As soon as I said those words they both flushed pink and bashfully turned away from each other.

"Okay...So you guys ready to kick off my birthday with some breakfast?"

The air cooled down and everyone just laughed and agreed and we all headed out to my favorite childhood diner.

Eevee grabbed Sylveon's paw and eagerly pulled him towards town. Me and Ryu shared a look and hurried after them.

*** At the Snowball Diner**

Eevee sat next to Sylveon and they were both laughing and chatting away. Ryu looked to be studying them intently while sipping some ice tea. Now I know what the 'third wheel' feels like.

"Hey Evelyn?"

"Yeah?"

"Their still both giving off strong pink aura. Are they...are they flirting with each other right now?"

"Oh, _ya don't say? _Like they haven't been giggling at each other for the last half hour."

"Wait are you being sarcastic?"

"You betcha your ass I'm being sarcastic. You aura reading can't be more accurate than common sense."

We both stared at each other before bursting out in laughter.

"Okay smartass their flirting."

"Heheheheheh!"

"Here's your food enjoy!"

"Oh I'm gonna head to the bathroom guys."

"Okay."

As Eevee was walking away now was the time to do some truth spilling.

"Hey Sylveon?"

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Do you think you can hide it from us?"

"Hide what?"

Sylveon said with a nervous smile.

"The fact that you like Eevee?"

At those words Sylveon froze up and Ryu spat out his drink.

"What? You can't tell Ryu?"

"That their good friends! Liking each other is a bit of a stretch!"

"Well doesn't he?"

We both looked back at Sylveon who was now trying to hide his scarlet face.

"Sylveon?"

He turned to look at us and despite his cheeks being extremely red his eyes looked so sad. Romance may be too mushy for me to enjoy it to well but seeing it in real life is both really cute and sad to watch.

"I'm back guys what did I miss?"

"Not much Eevee. Not much."

"Uh Sylveon why are you all red?"

I swear if it wasn't anymore obvious, Sylveon's deflating tomato face scores home.

We finished breakfast and Sylveon stayed silent the entire time as we walked through town.

"Ooh what store is that?"

"Cutes and Stuff. They sell cute acessories, living room decor, baby clothes, you name it. It's basically a store of cute."

"Oh we have to in!! Come on Sylveon!"

I could tell he tried not to smile but when he's around Eevee he can't help it. At least it seemed to cheer him up as she pulled him inside. Maybe giving them some space for a bit seemed best.

"Ryu you want to go grab some of the local snacks with me while those two shop?"

"Are they like those snow bunnies you gave me for Valentines Day?"

"Yeah we also have a lot of pasteries like macarons, snow cones, cakes, and hot cocoa."

"Sounds good let's go."

**136 ~ Eevee**

"Ahhhhh! Look at them all Sylveon! Everything here is so cute!!! Where should we look first?!"

"Wherever you want to look first."

"I want to look at everything!!"

"Well not everything at once how about some trinkets first?"

"Yes please!"

Sylveon chuckled warmly as I pulled him to look at some earrings.

"This chain link one is so hip. The one with pearls is like a diamond. And the feather one looks amazing! I can't decide which one!!"

"Does your school let you wear earrings?"

"As long as their not too distracting to other students. OH! LOOK SYLVEON!!"

I barreled forward and reached for a pair of pink earrings that caught my eye.

"It's a cherry blossom pair woven with bits of string pearls and satin!"

"I see. They look very pretty."

"Can I get these please? I don't own any earrings back home so these will be my first pair please!"

"Okay. "

We browsed through the store but really the only thing I liked was the earrings I found. Once we bought them I put them on immediately and felt so much joy at once.

"Aww, thank you so much Sylveon. Look aren't they beautiful?"

"Yes they are. Like you."

"What?"

I felt my cheeks go a little pink as Sylveon slowly realized what he said to me.

"Oh umm, Ahem! I mean your earrings are very nice and beautiful."

"Well thank you."

"May I?"

I nodded as Sylveon gently touched my earring as though he was examining it.

"How can I say it? It makes you look like a- A uh- I- I'm sorry I don't have the words to describe how beautiful they make you look."

"Well thanks anyways Sylveon. I-"

"SHINY!!!"

We were almost stepping out of the store when a bird came out of nowhere at me.

"AAAAHH!"

I used Protect and the bird bounced away from me. The bird was a Fletchling but what made me upset was one of my earring in it's mouth.

"Hey give that back! No my earring!"

As I tried to grab my earring back from the bird thief I flew up and away.

"Hey! Hey!"

I saw Sylveon running after the bird and I followed fast after him.

"Give that back to my- I mean her!"

Sylveon reached out his ribbons and tried smacking the Fletchling out of the air.

"This is my shiny!"

"NO. IT'S. NOT!!"

Sylveon let out a powerful Fairy Wind at the Fletchling and it nearly got blown away.

"Argh! If only I knew Swift already! Not having a long range attack already isn't fair!"

Sylveon threw a Swift at it and the Fletchling deflected it back with a Steel Wing.

"Look out!"

We rolled out of the way and quickly got up to continue the chase.

"Eevee I have an idea but I need your Protect to do it!"

"What's the plan?"

"I jump at you. You use Protect and deflect me upwards and then I grab the bird. Got it?"

"Yeah!"

Sylveon quickly flipped until he bounced backwards into me. I uses Protect and pushed him up like he said and he got sent up skywards.

"Woo haha! I gotchu you now birdie!"

"What in the name of holy eggs?!"

From where I was watching from below Sylveon grabbed the bird tightly and then tossed him away fast. I screamed when I remembered he can't fly and he was falling straight down.

"Sylveon NO-"

Sylveon fell into a tall tree and I heard lots of branches breaking. I quickly ran on over to the tree to make sure he was okay.

"Oh my- Sylveon! Sylveon! Sylveon!"

I reached the bottom and looked around in case he fell out already.

"Sylveon where are you?!"

"Up here!"

"Where?! I can't see you!"

"Right here!"

"Where?!"

"Here!"

"Ahhh!"

I shrieked when Sylveon was suddenly in front of me. I looked up to see he was hanging from the tree upside down.

"Why you!"

I smacked his face and he fell off the tree to the ground in front of me.

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay?!"

He sat up from the ground and checked if anything hurt.

"Just my hip a bit but I'm fine."

"Ah Sylveon! You scared me half to death!"

I hugged him in relief happy he was okay. He hugged me back for little bit but I wasn't about to let go.

"I got your earring back Eevee. Here."

"Oh thank you."

"May I?"

I giggled and nodded as he put my earring back on.

"There. Beautiful."

He smiled at me and I kissed his cheek.

"Hey guys!"

We instantly pulled apart and got up when we heard Evelyn coming with Ryu close behind.

"We saw you guys running from the candyshop. And then we saw Sylveon jump and fall is he okay?"

"Uh yeah we're okay! We're fine!"

"Okaaayyy...Oh nice earrings Eevee."

"Thanks..."

I said doing my best to hide some of my blush.

"You wanna head back before anything uneventful happens?"

"Gladly."

Eventually we reached Evelyns Grandma's house. We were all chattering excitedly about celebrating, me occasionally blushing when I looked at Sylveon, when the front door suddenly bursted open.

"Evelyn! HAPPY BIRTHD-D- Day?"

Her aunt I'm assuming stood there in the doorstep frozen as she saw Evelyn's new evolution. Oh boy.


End file.
